Takdir
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Bermula dari Jiro yang tidak sengaja membuat masalah, tiga bersaudara Yamada akhirnya menemukan takdir mereka. WARNING! Omegaverse. Omega!Ichiro, Beta!Jiro, Omega!Saburo, Alpha!MTC. BxB, bahasa kasar, typo, alur gaje.
1. 1

Pemuda berpenampilan layaknya anak muda pada umumnya itu duduk tenang menunggu temannya. Sekali kali mata heterocomenya melirik kesana kemari, bergerak awas memperhatikan sekitar.

Bar tempat pertemuan mereka terbilang cukup ramai. Suara hiruk piruk pesta terdengar seperti biasanya. Bau alkohol mengudara, bercampur aduk dengan bau parfum yang beraneka ragam, membuat mual.

Yamada Jiro mendengus kesal saat Nakahara Chuuya tampak berjalan mendekat.

"Kau lama." mereka beradu tinju, "ada masalah?"

"Yah," Nakahara duduk disampingnya, memesan minuman pada bartender. "Aku harus mengurus seorang alpha bodoh yang selalu saja menggangu hidupku."

Jiro hanya mengangguk. Ia tau siapa alpha yang dimaksud oleh omega disebelahnya. Diam diam menghela nafas dan berusaha tidak terlalu dekat dengan Nakahara karena sadar bahwa alphanya sekaligus matenya, Dazai Osamu, ada disini.

"Jadi, kau butuh informasi apa?"

"Aku butuh informasi mengenai hypnosismic yang baru baru ini beredar. Kabarnya mereka dapat membuat kepala manusia terutama pria, pecah?"

Nakahara menopang dagu, "itu hanya sebuah mic. Tapi gelombang yang dikeluarkan dari nada suara mic itu dapat membuatmu gila. Tergantung mic jenis apa itu. Pemerintah sialan itu membuatnya. Gelombangnya akan masuk kedalam telinga dan mengacaukan sarafmu."

"Begitu." Jiro terperanjat saat bahu Nakahara tiba tiba dirangkul seorang pria asing.

"Hmm~ wangi sekali, maukah kau menemaniku tuan?"

"Lep--" Nakahara bersiap menghajar, namun ia kalah cepat.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari temanku!" Jiro tanpa pikir panjang langsung bangun dan meninju wajah pria itu.

DUAGH!

"Ugh..." pria itu terjengkang dan memegangi wajahnya yang berdarah. mungkin tulang hidungnya patah.

"Jiro! Sebaiknya kau--" Nakahara segera menarik lengan Jiro.

"--Chuuya! Ayo pergi dari sini." Dazai Osamu mendadak datang dan menarik Nakahara pergi menjauh.

"Tapi--Jiro! Lari!" Nakahara mendadak hilang, perlu diketahui bahwa Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara adalah seorang mafia. Mereka hidup dalam bayang bayang gelap jepang. Jadi tidak heran mereka dapat lolos dengan mudah.

"Wah wah, beraninya bocah ini memukul bos kami." tiga orang berbadan kekar datang, mengepung Jiro. "Perlu kami apakan bocah ini bos?"

"Ugh.. Bagaimana jika kita adu rap battle dengannya. Aku yakin bocah sepertinya pasti kalah. Ssh, pukulanmu tadi lumayan nak. Hidungku patah sepertinya." bos itu menatap penuh dendam. Mangsanya lolos dikarenakan bocah didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hypnosis mic KING RECORDS**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fict ini selain mendapat asupan RiouSabu --walau harus bikin sendiri--**

**Kesalahan penulisan nama, latar, kesamaan ide, bukan tanggung jawab saia. Ini ide emang dapet inspirasi dari salah satu komentar di sebuah _book wp_. Tapi secara keseluruhan jalan cerita ini adalah hasil pemikiran milik saia pribadi dan beberapa teman, tentunya.**

**Jika ooc, mohon dimaafkan karena diri ini masih berusaha memperdalam pengetahuan tentang karakter. Jangan dilupakan juga jika ooc itu tergantung dengan keperluan jalan cerita ini.**

**Yang tidak suka, silahkan hengkang dari sini, terimakasih**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Ichiro dikejutkan dengan penampilan adiknya saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Jiro! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Saburo tolong bawakan p3k dan air!" panik, Ichiro langsung menggendong adiknya itu ala bridal dan menutup pintu rumahnya menggunakan kaki.

"Ni-niichan..."

Jiro syok, tentu saja.

Baru pulang dan mendadak niichan kesayanganmu langsung panik dan menggendongmu. Kurang bahagia apa Jiro sekarang?

Jiro didudukkan diatas sofa, Ichiro dengan panik langsung memegang kedua bahunya.

"Jiro! Kau kenapa? Ada yang luka lagi? Kau baik baik saja kan? Apa ada yang sakit? Buka bajumu! Niichan mau lihat!"

"Ichi-nii! Ini p3knya!"

"Bagus Saburo!" cepat cepat Ichiro melepas jaket Jiro, membuka sweaternya dan menyibak kaus Jiro. "Astaga! Tubuhmu lebam lebam begini! Lepas kaus ini! Akan kuobati kau!"

"Nii--" Jiro baru saja mau membantah sebelum Saburo memotong ucapannya.

"Baka Jiro. Apa sih yang kau lakukan diluar sana!" Saburo meledek, namun tangannya dengan cekatan segera membasahi kapas dengan alkohol dan memberikannya pada Ichiro.

Ichiro dengan telaten mengobati lebam ditubuh dan wajah Jiro. Saburo yang ingin meledek wajah Jiro yang makin absurd, kasihan juga hingga dia diam saja.

"Ittai! Niichan, sakit..."

Ichiro mau tak mau menggeram kesal. "Salahmu sendiri! Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana hingga lebam begini?! Tawuran?!"

Jiro mau tak mau terdiam. Salahnya juga yang tadi terlalu menantang para preman itu. Sekarang niichannya mungkin akan ikut terseret.

Melihat Jiro yang diam dan tidak membalas perkataannya, Ichiro segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan duduk disebelah Jiro lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya? Saburo, tolong bawakan kaus Jiro."

"Ha'i Ichinii." Saburo cepat cepat berlalu, meninggalkan Ichiro yang masih menatap Jiro, menunggu jawaban.

"Niichan... Aku tadi mencari informasi dari seorang kenalan..." Jiro berucap hati hati. Bagaimanapun Ichiro dan Saburo adalah seorang omega. Akan berbahaya jika mereka nekat ikut bertarung melawan preman yang menghajarnya tadi. "Kenalan ku itu diganggu... Dan aku refleks menghajar orang yang mengganggunya."

Jiro berhenti bercerita saat Saburo datang dengan membawa kaus abu abu longgar.

"Saburo, duduk sini, lanjutkan, Jiro." Ichiro menepuk nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, dan Saburo hanya mampu menurut.

"Ternyata orang yang kuhajar adalah pemilik hypnosis mic yang baru baru ini beredar... Ia dan gengnya menghajarku, dan berkata akan membunuh seorang penduduk tidak bersalah jika aku tidak dapat melawannya nanti..."

Ichiro mangut mangut, "tunggu--Nanti?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Dia menantang baka Jiro untuk rap battle. Dimana mereka akan melakukannya?" Saburo yang paling jenius di antara ketiganya langsung paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Intinya, para preman itu ingin menantang Jiro dalam sebuah rap battle. Jika Jiro tidak menerima tantangan itu, maka penduduk yang tidak bersalah yang akan menjadi korban.

"Hm... Mereka ingin rap battle seminggu lagi di distrik G Ikekuburo. Yang jadi masalah sekarang... Mereka ber 4 dan aku hanya sendirian.. Ah sial."

Ichiro terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Jiro dijewernya hingga mengaduh.

"Dasar! Lain kali jangan asal hajar seperti itu!"

"Itte-itte-itteee!! Sakit, niichan!"

Saburo tertawa mengejek. Namun bagaimana pun mereka adalah saudara. Mereka harus saling menjaga. Jiro sedang terkena masalah dan itu berarti kedua Yamada lainnya harus ikut turun tangan.

"Huh. Yasudah. Sini ikut niichan. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Ichiro berdiri, berjalan menuju lantai 2, dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang masih terbungkus rapi dari kamarnya.

"Apa itu ichinii?" Saburo yang memang belum mengetahui apa isi kotak itu langsung mendekat.

"Niichan, kapan kau keluar dari rumah?"

"Baka Jiro! Kotak itu diantar kerumah oleh seorang petugas. Kami berdua tidak pernah keluar rumah kok!"

"Ha'i, ha'i, jangan bertengkar. Ini hypnosis mic yang baru baru ini beredar. Aku mendapatkannya dari sebuah situs ilegal." Ichiro membuka kardus, memperlihatkan 3 buah mic yang tampak serupa namun berbeda warna.

Manik heterocome adik adiknya berbinar, "tak kusangka ichinii/niichan memiliki benda ini!" Jiro dan Saburo berujar semangat.

Ichiro mengambil mic dengan warna biru dan memberikannya pada Jiro. "Ini untukmu, Jiro. Dan Saburo, ini untukmu." mic dengan warna kuning berpindah dari tangan Ichiro ke tangan Saburo, membuat bocah tinggi itu makin berbinar. "Terimakasih, niichan/ichinii!"

Ichiro sendiri mengambil mic dengan warna merah dan bertuliskan BB, membuatnya mendapatkan ide.

"Dengan mic ini, kita akan disebut sebagai Buster Bros. Itu nama geng rapper kita."

Namun Jiro mendadak khawatir. "Niichan, apa tak apa apa jika kau dan Saburo keluar? Aku takut kita kalah dan--"

"Sst! Itu tak akan terjadi! Niichan kuat kok! Dan lagi, Saburo belum genap 14 tahun. Dia belum heat." Ichiro tersenyum lebar, meredakan ketakutan Jiro. Saburo pun ikut tersenyum, namun tentu saja mulut penuh racunnya itu mengejek Jiro.

"Jiro tak perlu takut~, naa, aku tidak mungkin heat disaat yang tidak tepat~ justru aku mencemaskan mu, bisa saja kau mengacaukan rapper kami."

"Haa?! Apa katamu Saburo?! Enak saja! Awas jika kau heat pertama kali disaat rap!"

"Kalian..."

"Hee? Kita lihat saja nanti, baka Jiro. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan heat disaat rap."

"Deal! Dan jika kau heat disaat rap?"

"Aku mungkin akan bertemu mateku~"

"Cih. Saburo!"

"Apaan, baka Jiro!"

**BLETAK**!

"Kalian berdua tenang dan jangan bertengkar! Oh astaga. Ini hanya masalah heat. Aku sudah heat kemarin, jadi aman. Dan Saburo tidak akan heat ditengah rap. Kita hanya akan menggunakan hypnosis mic ini sekali untuk melawan mereka. Aku tidak mau adik adikku battle rap melawan orang asing lainnya diluar sana."

"Ittai... Sakit niichan/ichinii..."

"Dengar! Kita battle rap hanya untuk menolong warga tak bersalah. Aku membeli hypnosis mic juga untuk berjaga jaga saja. Kalian tidak boleh salah dalam menggunakannya!" Ichiro menatap tajam penuh ancaman, membuat kedua adiknya menciut dan langsung mengangguk terlampau cepat.

"Ha'i niichan/ichinii!"

Ichiro mengangguk puas, "bagus. Simpan mic itu. Ayo kita makan malam, sudah jam 7."

Saburo dan Jiro berpandangan, lalu berdiri untuk menyimpan mic itu di kamar mereka masing masing, meninggalkan Ichiro yang membereskan kertas pembungkus dan kardus yang kosong.

Yah, siapa sangka jika nama mereka akan terkenal setelahnya.

.

.

.

Jaket dirapatkan, dingin menusuk wajah yang tak tertutup helai kain. Yamada bersaudara berjalan dalam sunyi.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya Jiro?"

"Mereka bilang akan battle disini,"

Mereka berhenti berjalan, heterocome memandang sekeliling sebelum si bungsu menarik ujung jaket sang sulung.

"Ichinii, sepertinya mereka memakai suatu kode disini."

Telunjuk mengarah pada poster popcorn yang terlihat janggal diujung jalan. Dua lainnya mengikuti kemana arah jari itu menunjuk.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Tempat ini juga terlalu sepi. Apa mereka bersembunyi di suatu tempat?"

"Tunggu, aku pernah mendengar isu jika tempat ini mempunyai persembunyian bawah tanah dengan kode kode rumit. Tapi aku tidak tau tepatnya."

Saburo tampak berpikir, "jika begitu berarti mereka sedang menanti kita di suatu tempat..."

Heterocome Ichiro terhenti pada toko asing di sebelah poster janggal. Toko itu gelap namun dari kejauhan tampak tulisan open yang berkedip kedip. Lampu itu tampaknya rusak dan toko itu kosong. Namun toko kosong mana yang masih menyalakan listrik untuk sebuah lampu rusak?

"Jika begitu, ayo kita cari tau. Toko itu sepertinya akan memberi kita jawaban." Ichiro memimpin didepan, diikuti Jiro dan Saburo.

.

.

.

Mereka masuk tanpa izin. Didalam benar benar gelap. Namun mereka dapat merasakan bahwa ada seseorang didalamnya.

"Apa ada orang disini?"

_Plok plok plok_

"Kuakui," seorang pria botak dengan luka sayat dimata kanannya memberi tepuk tangan, keluar dari balik lemari setelah menyalakan lampu berbentuk lilin. "Kalian cukup hebat mengetahui kejanggalan toko ini lewat poster disana."

Ichiro langsung memasang badan untuk kedua adiknya. Berjaga jaga jika pria itu berniat menyerang.

"Silahkan, lewat sini. Mereka sudah tidak sabar menghancurkan kalian." wajah itu tampak mengejek, membuat Jiro geram namun ditahan Ichiro.

Pria itu menuju sebuah lemari tua dipojok ruangan, menggeser tuas berkedok vas disebelahnya dan ajaibnya lemari itu bergeser kesamping menunjukkan sebuah tangga.

Jalan bawah tanah.

Pria botak itu berjalan lebih dahulu sebelum suara Saburo menghentikannya.

"Mereka?"

"Ya, mereka. Kami ini hanya sekumpulan penyuruh. Dia menggaji kami jika kami mengikuti semua perintahnya. Jika membelot, kepala yang jadi taruhan." pria itu tersenyum getir. Tampak sekali ia tidak suka bila dipaksa mengikuti perintah. "Sudahlah. Cepat lawan mereka dan jika bisa, menanglah, semoga berhasil." setelahnya, pria itu diam saja selama perjalanan.

Yamada bersaudara berpandangan, lalu memutuskan mengikuti pria itu. Sepertinya ia pria yang baik, namun taruhan nyawa menjadikannya jatuh dalam kejahatan.

Mereka diantar pada sebuah panggung besi berbentuk persegi dengan beberapa kawat duri pada ujungnya. Disekitar panggung itu, tampak ratusan orang yang menyoraki sang penantang.

"Apa apaan manusia sebanyak ini..." Jiro menggumam kaget.

"Ah! Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Lama sekali! Oh. Tunggu. Kalian bodoh bukan. HAHAHAHA!" orang yang Jiro pukul wajahnya tampak tertawa mengejek. Tatapannya meremehkan. Sedangkan ketiga bodyguard nya hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

"Cih. Banyak omong sekali kau, kenapa tak segera saja kita mulai rapnya. Akan kubuktikan bahwa Buster Bros bisa mengalahkan anak manja sepertimu." Ichiro maju, diikuti kedua adiknya yang langsung menyalakan hypnosis mic mereka.

"Oh? Kau menantang ku? Belagu sekali!" pria itu langsung menyalakan hypnosis mic nya, sedangkan seorang bodyguardnya bergerak sebagai MC.

"Kau banyak omong. Kita mulai saja rapnya!"

"Siap? Mulai dari buster bros!"

Saburo maju, menghela nafas sebelum mulai mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat.

"Kami adalah Buster bros! Dan kami tak akan kalah, yo! Yo! Yo!

Gue mulai semua ini sambil belajar sampai hangus terbakar.

Coba robohkan mc tua yang berdiri berjajar.

Gue ancaman, semua elemen pasti gue hajar.

Hembusan akal dan pikiranku takkan terkejar.

Gue bukan mc yg gunain lirik lucu dan kelakar.

Jangan coba lawan diriku jika tak mau hangus terbakar.

Kuketuk pintu forum, hanya dengan modal nyali.

Tuk terbarkan serumku, yang liar tak terkendali.

Kemunculanku perdana, kejutan yang pertama.

Kekuatanku tak dinyana, merusak semua bagai hama.

MC yg disini dan disana, sadari keadaan takkan lagi sama.

Kucari berkelana, kutemukan dan harga dirimu kan kujamah."

Salah satu dari dua bodyguard maju dan menyalakan hypnosis mic, mulai melantunkan alunan rap yang tak kalah dari Saburo.

"Kami adalah Underground! Loe semua bakal mampus! Ha!

Lirikku yang terhampar takkan jadi hambar.

Pikiranku yang kasar, cukup tuk menampar

mc cuma lah gelar, battle hanya ujian agar rapku lebih kekar.

Tuk bikin semua sadar, teror ini telah kutebar.

Eksposisi, narasi, juga aplikasi.

Kata kata sulit dari para mc yg sok aksi.

Sok asik juga mungkin sok beredukasi.

Ayo maju semua pasti gue atasi.

Semua orang disini bakalan jadi saksi.

Lihat semua _wannabe_ terkirim keluar galaksi.

Sadari lah ini bukan khayalan fantasi,

Tapi tulisan dan lidah ku yang beraktraksi.

Kuterjang semua dengan minim istilah.

Bekal istilah percuma bila kau kalah.

Satu maju,semua maju tak jadi masalah.

Tapi bilaku lebih maju mohon akui sajalah,

Bila kata kataku yg salah ku mohon maaf.

Mungkin akal dan pikiranku saja yang saraf.

Kuhanya ingin tiggikan taraf.

Balasan dan respectnya itu yang kuharap."

Kali ini Jiro maju dan menggantikan posisi Saburo,

"Cih! Oke kulihat ada yg tak takut,bernama Underground.

Sedikit ku salut, tapi kebanyakan ku geli.

Seperti bush, mungkin kuterlihat angkuh,

Lirikku bagus, kataku pun terlihat ampuh.

Satu jurus, yang kau terap belum buatku lumpuh.

Seribu jurus, belum takluk man lidahmu melepuh.

Bisa jadi kubaru lulus.

Tapi dengan tiap nilai plus.

Setiap orang yg menilai pun beriku standing aplause.

Kata kataku menjurus kutak perlu kamus.

Tanpa kamus kekuatanku bukan lah desas desus.

Seperti kau bilang ku rumus, Buster Bros hasilnya jenius.

Singkat frase mu, cerminan minim hasil akal.

Tingkat MC semu, yang sudah pasti terjungkal.

Yg buat jemu, tak hebat cuma kebesaran vokal.

Karena tiap kata tajammu semuanya bisa kucekal."

Bodyguard lainnya maju dan balas melawan Jiro, penonton lainnya makin bersorak menyaksikannya.

"Semua respect kudapat dari hasil keringat.

Luluhkan penat, kan selalu kuingat.

Four dathoow mari kita sama sama maju.

Karena lesatan hihop itu yang kita tuju.

Tanganku mungkin kotor tapi tetap keluarkan hasil dari rima generator.

Hingga ku jadi tersohor, dengan sebutan lirik narator.

Amarahku tak perlu jadi bara tuk keluarkan kata mutiara.

Karena dengan segala cara, kubuat skillku semakin dalam tak bermuara.

Saling maki ku tak sakit hati juga benci

karena hari hari kita memang diisi dengan belajar mencaci.

Jangan heran persepsiku yg kau bilang tak berbahan, takkan kau sangka bisa buat satu perubahan.

Ku memang akan dan masih terus berguru

agar satu saat kugetarkan tiap penjuru.

Sadari diriku bukan pemfitnah.

Kucuma tak bisa diam bila terus kau serapah.

Kata kataku mungkin ada yang tak benar, tapi apadaya kata kata telah kutebar.

Itu hanya peringatan agar kepalamu tak tambah besar."

Kini berganti Ichiro sebagai leader yang maju, dalam hati berharap agar Buster bros dapat memenangkan rap battle ini karena ia tak ingin adik adiknya menjadi korban.

Mengambil nafas, Ichiro membalas dengan semangat yang terpancar.

"Hahaha!

Nambah lagi _wanabee_ sok dedikasi dengan verba kamus.

Penuh asumsi arogansi bagai mc baru lulus, kau mudah hangus.

Kubakar kau dari akar dengan verba menghunus.

Sedikit bonus, kan kueksekusi cepat dan halus.

Hingga kau berangus, tak lagi angkuh bagai george bush.

Kau ringkas bagai rumus, dan ringan bagai pilus.

Prediksi mungkin otakmu tak miliki silabus

kau cepat mampus, rima mu lumpuh bagai lupus.

Dan free bahkan mampu tuk kalahkanmu dalam satu jurus.

Ku main lurus, bersih tanpa akal bulus.

Dan bila rimamu mulai menyimpang maka kau bakal mampus... Hahahaha!

Gak pake mami papi,

Cuma Buster bros disini yang mesti kau hadapi...

Dan hati-hati.

Dengan kata yang kan kau beri pada kami!"

Tampak sekali kekesalan tampak pada leader underground. Ia bersiap membalas sebelum tubuhnya terlempar karena serangan dari hypnosis mic Ichiro.

Dua bodyguard lainnya juga tampak ambruk dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan telinga.

Buster bros... Menang telak.

Kerumunan manusia diam beberapa saat. Hening hingga seseorang berteriak mengelukan nama Buster bros.

Ichiro mengambil nafas, dipeluknya kedua adik tersayangnya. "kita berhasil!"

"Ya, ichinii! Kita menang!"

"Kita menang niichan!"

Sorak sorai menjadi latar kemenangan pertama buster bros melawan preman underground yang dikenal sebagai bos besar perdagangan ilegal.

.

.

.

**TBC.****Hai, balik lagi denganku.****Kali ini aku membuat cerita dengan tema omeverse. Semoga bisa tetep lanjut dan ga hilang ide.**

**Lirik rappernya aneh? Haha, maaf maaf, aku ngambil itu sepenuhnya dari google. Aku belum bisa bikin rap sendiri. Jika sudah bisa nanti, akan kutulis rap buatanku sendiri.**

**Oh iya, sepertinya cerita battle rapnya agak aneh yah? Maaf sekali lagi, aku ga ngikutin manga hipumai... Kalo ada kesalahan, tolong bilang agar bisa ku perbaiki kedepannya.**

**Terimakasih..**


	2. 2

Buster bros turun dari panggung dan orang orang langsung membuka jalan, memberi selamat dan mengelukan nama Buster bros.

"Selamat! Buster bros!"

"Buster bros!"

"Buster bros!"

Pria botak dengan luka yang tadi mengantar mereka datang mendekat, mengucap selamat dan terimakasih. Sebuah kelegaan tampak begitu jelas di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih banyak, sudah mengalahkan Underground dan membebaskan kami. Juga... menggantikan mereka untuk battle melawan divisi lain."

Ichiro menatap pria itu dengan bingung. Diikuti kedua adiknya dibalik punggung.

"Apa maksud anda, tuan?"

Pria itu tampak bingung. Lalu ia menjelaskan siapa underground yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi.. Mereka adalah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hypnosis mic bukan punyaku, mereka murni punya KING RECORD dan kawan kawannya.**

**Aku hanya pinjam sebagai pemuas asupan MTCxBB.**

**Ah ya, ada yang comment bahwa kenapa bsd masuk sini? Biar aku jelaskan,**

**Ini bukan crosscover. Sama sekali bukan. Karena aku belum mengetahui seluk beluk hipumai lebih dalam, (dan juga karena aku tidak mengikuti manganya) maka akan ada beberapa karakter 'sampingan' untuk memenuhi kebutuhan cerita.**

**Tidak lupa akan ada OC. Namun dia tak akan masuk kedalam jalan cerita utama. Dia hanya tokoh sampingan. Tidak, aku sangat tidak menyukai jika OC masuk kedalam inti cerita.**

**Oke. Itulah penjelasan ku.**

**Typo dan kesalahan penulisan mohon dimaklumi :)**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

Ichiro syok berat saat tau siapa sebenarnya Underground yang tadi dilawannya.

Underground adalah sebuah kelompok rapper yang akan menjadi perwakilan dari divisi Ikekuburo untuk rap battle dengan divisi lainnya.

Pantas saja mereka teramat sombong dan kuat.

Battle ini akan mempertaruhkan wilayah masing masing divisi. Jika kalah, maka setengah wilayah dari divisi yang kalah akan menjadi milik divisi yang menang.

Pria botak tadi menjelaskan dengan tenang, ia bertanya apa Ichiro baik baik saja?

"M-maaf... Tapi kami tidak ingin menjadi perwakilan divisi..."

"Tapi kalian bisa mendapatkan tunjangan dari pemerintah. Rumah mewah, segala kebutuhan kalian akan dibiayai pemerintah. Kalian hanya perlu menang melawan divisi lain..."

Ichiro makin pias. Tidak. Ia tak membutuhkan semua itu. Hidupnya sudah berkecukupan.

Ichiro adalah seorang hacker sekaligus ahli informasi. Ia bisa saja mendapat informasi apapun dari komputernya. Ia memulai pekerjaan gelapnya itu saat berusia 14 tahun. Ia putus sekolah dan memilih belajar dirumah menggunakan aplikasi belajar di internet karena dulu saat heat pertamanya, ia hampir diserang oleh seorang alpha berambut putih dengan mata merah. Beruntung saat itu ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan menyelamatkannya.

Saburo sendiri masih sekolah, namun ia memilih mengikuti nii-channya nanti saat lulus. Mengingat dia adalah omega dan akan rawan jika ia berada diluar rumah. Walau ia belum heat, tetap saja itu rawan bukan?

Jiro adalah pelacak, ia ahli dalam mengumpulkan informasi tentang sebuah organisasi atau rencana rencana busuk pemerintah yang tidak bisa dilacak menggunakan internet. Jiro memiliki banyak koneksi dari bermacam macam orang.

Misalnya saja Nakahara Chuuya kemarin, dia adalah seorang eksekutif mafia yang mengatur jaringan mafia di Yokohama bersama matenya, Dazai Osamu. Lalu ada Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, mafia yang bekerja di Shizume. Ada pula Izaya, pria licik ahli informasi di Ikekuburo yang menjadi teman baiknya. Lalu geng bernama HOMRA di kota Shibuya dan lainnya.

Intinya mereka sudah hidup berkecukupan. Mengingat gaji yang didapat Ichiro dari kliennya cukup besar dan Jiro yang mendapat upah yang lumayan dari informasinya yang akurat. Saburo juga mendapat upah yang cukup besar, (walau jarang) dari virus ciptaannya yang dapat menghancurkan satu perusahaan besar dalam seminggu.

Mereka tidak butuh tunjangan dari pemerintah. Tidak setelah Ichiro menemukan fakta bahwa kematian kedua orang tua mereka disebabkan oleh keegoisan pemerintah.

"Tidak, aku tetap menolak untuk menjadi perwakilan divisi." Ichiro berucap tegas, demi apapun ia rap battle tadi hanya untuk melepaskan adeknya dari masalah dan menolong para warga.

"Nii-chan..."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi senjata tempur Ikekuburo. Tidak jika adikku akan berada didalam bahaya karenanya."

"Ichinii, kami tidak apa apa kok..."

"Tapi, jika kalian tidak mau menjadi perwakilan, lalu bagaimana dengan kota ini? Wilayah akan menjadi taruhan. Bagaimana nasip kami nantinya?" seorang wanita berambut pirang dan baju seksi datang mendekat bersama dengan wanita lainnya yang berpakaian ala kantoran, membuat Ichiro makin menyembunyikan kedua adiknya dibalik punggung.

"Aku tetap menolak, kalian bisa mencari orang lain.."

"Terlambat, anak muda. Rap battle antara divisi Ikekuburo dan Yokohama akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. Hanya kalian yang dapat kami andalkan sekarang.. Dimana lagi kami akan menemukan geng rapper dalam waktu 3 hari?"

"Tolonglah nak, jadilah perwakilan divisi. Kalian Yamada bersaudara bukan? Aku tahu orang tua kalian pernah--"

"--darimana kau tau hal itu?!"

Wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan seragam rapi ala kantoran itu terkekeh, "namaku Otome Touhouten. Aku adalah perwakilan pemerintah yang mengawasi divisi Ikekuburo. Salam kenal, Yamada bersaudara."

"Aku pernah melihatmu di televisi, kau itu si wanita berhati kejam yang bahkan tidak akan ragu untuk membunuh manusia tidak bersalah. Hanya untuk bahan percobaanmu semata." Saburo menatap tajam dari balik punggung Ichiro, membuat Otome terbahak.

"Ahaah, benar sekali! Namun karena aku perwakilan pemerintah, siapa yang dapat menentang hal itu?"

Ichiro merasa wanita didepannya berbahaya, mengingat pria yang tadi berbicara padanya sudah mundur dengan kepala menunduk takut.

"Aku menolak. Silahkan ajukan underground untuk menjadi perwakilan Ikekuburo. Ayo kita pulang, Jiro, Saburo."

"Dan jika aku menolak? Mau tidak mau, kalian akan menjadi perwakilan kota ini, suka tidak suka. Aku tidak akan peduli. Dan siap siap saja jika mendadak salah satu anggota keluarga kalian--"

"_Kuso ona_!" Jiro Nyaris meninju Otome, yang untungnya berhasil ditahan Saburo.

Ichiro mengretakkan gigi, "sialan. Jika begitu beri aku waktu untuk berfikir. Ayo pulang." setelahnya yang terdengar hanya umpatan Jiro dan tawa sinis Otome.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichiro melempar mic nya ke sofa, membuatnya memantul dan jatuh dilantai dengan sedikit retakan pada huruf BB di mic nya.

"PEMERINTAH SIALAN!"

Jiro dan Saburo mundur pelan pelan, sedikit takut akan amukan kakak tertua mereka.

"Beraninya mereka--"

"N-niichan..."

"Jiro, Saburo, tolong urus rumah. Aku ingin menyendiri untuk beberapa saat. Tolong jangan ganggu aku." hijau-merah menatap dengan cukup tajam, penuh kemarahan, membuat Jiro maupun Saburo langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ba-baik, niichan/Ichinii.."

Setelah memastikan Jiro dan Saburo tidak akan bertengkar, Ichiro masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk diatas kasur sambil memeluk dakimura bergambarkan waifu tercinta.

Jemari kurusnya meremas sang dakimura kuat hingga memungkinkannya untuk robek.

Teringat olehnya saat dulu kedua orang tuanya tiada.

Saat itu, semalam setelah kedua orangtuanya dimakamkan dan adik adiknya telah tidur, Ichiro berkutat didepan komputer,

Dengan keahliannya, ia mendapatkan informasi dibalik kematian kedua orangtuanya. Itu semua karena para petinggi pemerintah yang menganggap ayah dan ibunya telah mengetahui rahasia kotor mereka. Klise.

Sejak saat itu, Ichiro tidak menyukai para petinggi busuk itu. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka. Namun sekarang...

Ah, Ichiro dilema berat. Antara menyelamatkan banyak orang tidak bersalah atau kedua adiknya? Ichiro tau benar, Otome bukan wanita sembarangan. Ia memiliki kuasa untuk membunuh nyawa tidak bersalah untuk percobaan.

Kenapa sih, tidak wanita itu saja yang maju dan mewakili divisi Ikekuburo?!

Netra hijaunya mendadak sakit, membuatnya terpaksa memejamkannya dan membiarkan manik merahnya tetap terbuka.

Perlahan lahan, tampak seutas benang merah yang mengikat kelingkingnya. Membelit longgar lengan dan lehernya. Ujung benang itu melayang bebas, menembus langit langit kamarnya.

Ichiro langsung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya normal kembali.

"Tsk. Ini terjadi lagi..." Ichiro menggumam. "Lebih baik aku tidur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disisi lainnya, Saburo dan Jiro yang sudah menyelesaikan urusan rumah berunding. Sangat jarang terjadi, namun mereka melakukannya demi Ichiro.

"Aku akan mencari beberapa informasi." Jiro berucap, "Aku akan ke Kafe di dekat taman. Menemui seorang teman. Ohya, Saburo, apa kau makan coklat secara berlebihan?"

Saburo hanya mengangguk, fokus pada laptop di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak makan coklat."

Jiro mengernyit bingung. Namun ia membiarkannya saja. Ia harus cepat jika tidak ingin pulang kemalaman dan berakhir dimarahi Ichiro. '_Mungkin tadi ia mengenakan parfum sedikit terlalu banyak._' Jiro membatin.

"Aku berangkat."

"Jangan membuat masalah, baka Jiro." Saburo berujar, sinis. Namun sebenarnya ia sedikit mencemaskan kakak keduanya itu. Jiro sering diincar karena mengetahui banyak informasi berharga.

"Hmm.."

_Blam_.

Dan pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Saburo yang memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menendang batu, Jiro mengumpat.

Orihara Izaya sepertinya sedang sibuk berurusan dengan seorang alpha bersumbu pendek dan mengabaikan panggilannya.

Oh, jangan heran. Kedua orang itu sudah terkenal sebagai perusuh di Ikekuburo. Entah Izaya yang terlalu usil atau memang Shizuo yang tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Aw! Jangan menendang nendang batu bocah! Bagaimana jika seseorang terkena tendanganmu dan terluka?"

Seorang berseragam polisi dengan kacamata dan manik hijau menegurnya.

"Bukankah sudah ada yang terkena tendanganku dan dia baik baik saja?" Jiro menjawab dengan raut tak berdosa. Membuat polisi itu jengkel karenanya.

"Ck, jangan ulangi lagi, bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah, Pak tua."

_Ctak_.

Sebuah perempatan muncul, "Siapa yang kau panggil pak tua, bocah?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, pak tua?"

Mereka nyaris menarik kerah baju masing masing lawan jika saja Izaya tidak mendadak datang dengan Shizuo yang mengejar sambil berteriak teriak.

"Ah, halo Jiro. Maaf, sepertinya aku harus mengurus alpha bersumbu pendek ini dulu. Kita bertemu setelah ini! _Jaa na_!" Izaya berteriak kelewat cepat hingga Jiro hanya dapat menjatuhkan rahang melihatnya. Sedangkan polisi di depannya menahan tawa karena lucunya ekspresi Jiro.

"OII! KUTU JANGAN LARI KAU SIALAN!!"

"Ahahaha! Kalau aku tidak lari, kau pasti menangkapku~ _iyada_! Aku tidak mau~"

Mari kita abaikan mereka dan kembali pada Jiro dan polisi sok muda didepannya.

"Cih. Lebih baik aku pergi." kesal, Jiro memilih pulang daripada melihat seorang beta dikejar kejar seorang alpha bersumbu pendek.

"Jiro-kun, sepertinya kau bukan orang biasa ya, kau bidadari, manis sekali." polisi itu menggoda karena lucunya wajah Jiro tadi. _Sepertinya bocah ini masih polos dan lugu_, polisi itu membatin.

"H-hah?!"

"Kau manis sekali, Jiro-kun. Aku jadi ingin mengarungimu dan membawamu pulang."

Jiro tidak menanggapinya dan langsung lari meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan pipi memerah. Membiarkan polisi yang kini terkacangi tersenyum jengkel.

"Dasar. Aku masih berumur 29 tahun begini.. Tunggu, apa wajahku setua itu ya? Tapi Riou tadi pagi berkata bahwa aku masih sama seperti biasanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichiro membanting pintu kamarnya, membuat Saburo yang sedari tadi masih asik didepan laptop berjengit kaget.

"I-ichinii?"

"Saburo. Kita akan menjadi perwakilan Ikekuburo. Setelah aku pikir pikir, lebih baik kita bertiga menjadi perwakilan dari pada salah satu dari kita dibunuh atau warga tak berdosa dibunuh. Aku tidak mau kehilangan anggota keluargaku lagi."

"Ichiniii yakin? Apakah tak apa jika aku ikut?"

Ichiro mengangguk, "asal kau tidak sedang heat, aku tidak masalah jika kau ikut. Dimana Jiro? Aku ingin mewanti wantinya agar tidak keluar dari rumah dulu."

"Dia keluar tadi, katanya ingin bertemu teman--"

"Tadaima! Saburo, aku bawa bahan makanan untuk nanti malam dan besok. Jadi niichan tidak perlu keluar--niichan?"

Ichiro tersenyum, "ya, Jiro. Ayo sini. Aku mau tanya pendapat kalian berdua."

Jiro mendekat setelah mengunci pintu rumah, "ada apa ichinii?"

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang... Divisi Yokohama?" bukan karena iseng, namun karena Ichiro tau bahwa kedua adiknya telah mencari informasi tentang lawan yang akan mereka hadapi untuk berjaga jaga.

Saburo memasang wajah bangga, "aku dapat informasi bahwa mereka memiliki 3 anggota, sama seperti kita. Leadernya adalah seorang Yakuza. Lalu anggotanya yang lain adalah seorang polisi korup dan seorang mantan tentara. Nama mereka adalah MTC."

Jiro ikut ikutan, "aku! Aku! Aku dapat kabar bahwa leader divisi Yokohama memiliki ciri ciri berambut putih dan bermata merah. Kulitnya pucat, dan dia... Seorang alpha. Ichinii dan kau Saburo, sebaiknya berhati hati."

Ichiro tanpa sadar meneguk ludah, berambut putih dan memiliki manik merah... Ia mendadak teringat masa lalunya yang mengerikan. Kejadian yang menimpanya saat berusia 14 tahun masih membuatnya trauma.

"Niichan, apa kau baik baik saja?" Jiro memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Ichiro. Niichannya itu pernah hampir diperkosa dulu. Jiro juga sebagai beta telah diwanti wanti kedua almarhum kedua orangtuanya agar selalu keluar dari rumah atau mengunci diri jika kakak dan adiknya heat.

"Aku--aku tidak apa apa." Ichiro memantapkan hati. Yang penting kedua adiknya selamat dan selalu berada didekatnya. Ichiro tidak terlalu peduli dengan rap battle antar divisi nantinya. "Tenang saja, Jiro. Kali ini jika aku bertemu dengan orang itu lagi, kupastikan dia akan mati di tangan ku."

Jiro masih sedikit khawatir. Namun jika niichannya sudah berkata begitu, ia tak bisa membantah. "Baiklah, niichan."

"Ichinii pernah diserang?" wajah Saburo memucat. Ia cepat cepat memeluk lengan kanan Ichiro, "apa Ichinii baik baik Saja? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Oi Saburo, jangan cari kesempatan kau ya!" Jiro ikut ikut memeluk lengan kiri Ichiro. Dasar memang _brocom_. "Niichan nyaris diserang saat umur 14, saat itu kau sedang karyawisata dengan teman sekolahmu. Niichan memilih untuk tidak membahasnya saat kau pulang."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, dan lepaskan lenganku, astaga. Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Tau ah, Jiro! Lepaskan lengan Ichinii jangan peluk peluk Ichinii."

"Ngaca, Saburo! Kau juga memeluk lengan niichan!"

"Kau yang ikut ikut!"

"Kau yang cari kesempatan!"

"Aku tidak cari kesempatan baka Jiro!"

"Kau cari kesempatan, dasar Saburo!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya! Dasar tsundere!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil tsundere, baka Jiro?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil baka, tsundere?!"

"KALIANN!" sungguh, Ichiro pusing sakit kepala dengan kelakuan kedua adiknya. Tidak ada kapok nya bertengkar. "Jangan bertengkar!"

"Tapi niichan/Ichinii..."

"Sudah. Lebih baik aku memasak untuk makan malam. Kalian lebih baik mengerjakan tugas sekolah kalian. Saburo kau besok masih masuk bukan? Dan Jiro, bereskan kamarmu!"

Tampang kedua bocah itu langsung seperti anak anjing memelas. Astaga, Ichiro bahkan bisa melihat imajinasi ada dua kuping diatas kepala adiknya yang turun.

Jiro maupun Saburo melepas lengan Ichiro, membiarkannya mengacak acak rambut mereka dan pergi ke dapur. "Sana, nanti ku panggil jika makanannya sudah siap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali kali hang out untuk refreshing sebelum battle besok tidak ada salahnya. Namun beda lagi jika acara hang out berubah batal dan malah menemukan sebuah geng yakuza yang memporak porandakan toko di pinggiran Ikekuburo.

Baik Ichiro maupun kedua adiknya merasa kesal. Kemana para polisi? Kenapa mereka berbuat seenaknya?

"Hei! Berhenti! Kenapa kalian memukuli paman itu?!" Jiro berteriak saat seorang pria paruh baya ditangkap lalu dipukuli menggunakan kayu.

Yakuza yang lainnya menoleh lalu tertawa terbahak, "memangnya apa urusanmu bocah?! Sana, mending kau pulang saja daripada kencing di celana! Hahahaha!"

Saburo memegang lengan Ichiro, anak itu sedikit pusing, namun ia memaksakan diri. "I-ichinii.. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita tidak ikut campur?"

"Tapi Saburo, mereka berbuat kerusuhan di Ikekuburo. Walau aku benci dengan kota ini, bagaimanapun kota ini adalah tempat tunggal kita."

"Aakh! Ampun! Ampuni aku!"

"Lepas! Kenapa kau merusak tokoku?! Aku sudah membayar pajak!"

"Tidak! Kumohon, beri aku waktu untuk membayar! Tolong jangan bakar barang jualanku!"

Ichiro tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Warga tidak bersalah dipukuli dan toko mereka dirusak.

Hypnosis mic Big Brother nyaris saja dinyalakan jika tidak keduluan Middle Brother.

"Manusia, dasar manusia.

Sampah kayak kalian mah, sukanya main keroyokan.

Kalo lo berani sini lawan gue satu lawan satu.

Cih! Beraninya cuman didepan.

Ditangkap ujungnya nangis dibalik orang tua.

Hahahaha! Dasar manusia sampah!

Kerjaanya gak jelas sok sokkan berkuasa.

Ditampar aja paling sudah nangis."

Beberapa Yakuza tumbang dengan darah mengalir lewat hidung dan mulut karena rap Jiro. Beberapa yang lainnya kabur. Sedangkan para warga yang merasa diselamatkan, segera mengucapkan terimakasih dan tergopoh gopoh lari. Entah kenapa.

"Jiro!"

"Ichinii! Kenapa mereka lari? Aku merasa ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini."

"Haah? Apa apaan sih, kau ini Saburo. Merrka lari karena takut para Yakuza itu datang lagi!"

"Tapi kita sudah ada disini! Untuk apa mereka takut?! Gelagat mereka aneh, Jiro!"

"Wah wah, jadi kalian hanya bocah bocah sialan yang membuat target kami kabur dan bawahanku terluka."

Suara dan bau asap rokok yang mendadak tercium langsung mengalihkan atensi Yamada bersaudara.

Terlihat tiga orang pria berjalan mendekat. Dua diantaranya merokok dan salah satunya memakai baju tentara.

Ichiro merinding saat matanya melihat orang bermata merah dan berambut putih berjalan mendekat dengan seorang polisi dan seorang tentara dibelakangnya.

"Kau?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Flashback on.)**

_5 tahun yang lalu.__Ichiro merasa pusing dan panas hari itu. Jadi setelah mengantarkan barang pesanan milik temannya, ia langsung berjalan pulang._

_Siapa sangka di tengah jalan, mendadak ia ditabrak oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih.__"Lihat lihat kalau jalan, bocah."_

_Mata merahnya menatap sinis, namun Ichiro tau ada kesepian didalamnya.__"Apa lihat lihat? Naksi--"_Ichiro masih ingat_, saat itu tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan dicengkram cukup kuat oleh pemuda itu._

_"S-sakit.." Ichiro merintih. Namun pemuda itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Ia menghimpit tubuh Ichiro diantara tembok dan dirinya sendiri. "K-kau terlalu dekat--"__"Ssh--" pemuda itu mengendus leher Ichiro, membuatnya geli sekaligus takut. Tubuhnya makin panas dan melemas, aneh. Entah kenapa kepalanya juga makin pusing. Apa ini efek tubuhnya yang panas?_

_"A-ah! Hentikan!" demi apapun Ichiro benar benar gemetar ketakutan saat pemuda itu menjilat lehernya.__M E N J I L A T L E H E R N Y A!!__"Hentik--nggh--kan..." bukannya berhenti, pemuda itu malah mulai menyusupkan tangannya kebalik seragam Ichiro dan mengigit kecil lehernya. "Hen--mmh--ti--kan... Kumo--hon!"__Ichiro nyaris berteriak ketika sebuah tonjolan didadanya dicubit. Mereka masih berada di jalan umum dan pemuda ini malah melakukan pelecehan. "T-tolong.."_

_Manik dwi warna terpejam, tangan memukul mukul bahu orang yang mengurungnya diantara lengan dan tubuh. Bibir bergetar tak luput bersuara lirih,__"To--long...aaah--jangan..."__Seakan tuli, Pemuda itu tidak memperdulikannya dan malah beralih menggigiti telinganya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dilanjut di chapter depan karena Dikhawatirkan akan terlalu panjang.**

**Thx**.

**.**

**.**


	3. 3

Pemuda berambut putih itu menekan tubuh Ichiro didepannya. Tangannya yang sudah tak lagi meng-_kabedon_, beralih mengerayangi tubuh Ichiro.

Ichiro benar benar melemas. Tenaganya hilang. Yang mampu dilakukannya hanya memukul mukul lemah bahu pemuda yang menyerangnya.

"Lepas...mmh.."

Bimbang antara nikmat dan ketakutan, Ichiro hanya mampu pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi kedepannya, ia... Tidak ingin peduli lagi.

Pemuda itu membuka kancing teratas seragam Ichiro dan menjilati dagu juga leher Ichiro. Ah, Ichiro hanya mampu mendesah jika begini.

Air mata mengalir semakin deras saat pemuda itu mengusap usap kulit pinggangnya. "Nnnh... Ja-jangan..."

Pemuda itu tak mendengarkan, ia malah menghisap kulit leher Ichiro, meninggalkan tanda disana dan membuatnya merinding.

Disaat pandangan Ichiro nyaris menggelap karena panas tubuh dan ketakutannya, sebuah suara muncul.

Suara yang dikenalnya.

"Hei! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya?!"

Suara ayahnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti, menoleh dan menghilang.

Ah, bukan menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua. Namun menghilang dari pandangan Ichiro karena pemuda itu terkena pukulan ayahnya.

"A...yah..."

"Ichiro! Astaga anakku! Bertahan—"

Aah, telinga Ichiro berdengung, kepalanya benar benar sakit dan setelahnya, semua menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali yang dilihat Ichiro saat ia membuka mata adalah wajah panik ibunya.

"I...bu.."

"Ichiro anakku! Akhirnya kau sadar! Hiks... Harusnya aku cepat menyadarinya... Anata, jangan biarkan Ichiro pergi kesekolah lagi..." Ibu Ichiro menangis segukkan, ia memeluk Ichiro lembut dengan gemetar, membuat Ichiro yang masih sedikit pusing berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Ichiro anakku, mulai sekarang kau home schooling saja ya? Ayah tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi.." tuan Yamada mengusap bahu istrinya, mencoba menenangkan ketakutan yang melanda.

"...niichan..." Jiro yang baru disadari Ichiro ada di sebelah lain kasurnya menatap dengan linangan air mata. Tangannya meremat erat selimut merah yang dipakai kakaknya.

Ichiro mengangguk pelan, ia ingat apa yang telah dilaluinya.

"Anakku, mulai sekarang ayah akan melarangmu keluar rumah. Tolong jangan benci keputusan ayah ini, ini semua demi keselamatanmu."

Nyonya Yamada mengecup dahi Ichiro, "istirahatlah lagi, anakku, jika kau merasa tubuhmu kembali panas atau pusing, minumlah obat yang ada diatas meja itu."

Ichiro menoleh, menatap Jiro yang setia membisu. "Jiro..." panggilnya, membuat kedua orang tuanya dan sangat empunya nama menoleh.

"Ah, Jiro, sayang, jangan dekat dekat kakakmu dulu ya? Niichan sedang sakit, Jiro tidak boleh dekat dekat. Ya sayang?" nyonya Yamada gelagapan mengangkat Jiro dalam gendongannya. Bisa gawat jika Ichiro mendadak kembali heat.

"...niichan sakit apa? Hiks... Niichan..." tangis Jiro pecah, membuat kedua orang tuanya panik menenangkannya.

Ichiro hanya mampu tersenyum sedih, "niichan panas, Jiro. Nanti jika niichan sudah sembuh, ayo main game bersama. Ah, jangan bilang Saburo tentang ini, bisakah?" sebenarnya permintaan itu bukan untuk Jiro, melainkan permintaan untuk kedua orang tuanya agar tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi.

"Hiks... Janji?"

"Iya, janji."

"Jiro sayang, ayo kita keluar, biarkan niichan beristirahat."

(_Flashback off._)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hypnosis mic milik King Record.**

**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain mendapat asupan.**

**WARNING! ADA R18 RIOUSABU NANTI.**

**Chapter kali ini aku tulis tanpa edit, jika ada typo mohon dimaklumi. Aku akan usahakan tetap panjang seperti biasa.**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah, itu kisah lama. Jika saat itu Ichiro hanya dapat menangis dalam diam, kini tidak lagi. Ia akan membunuh pemuda yang nyaris memperkosanya.

Sudah lama Ichiro menunggu saat ini.

Bertemu dengan pria berambut putih dengan mata merah itu... Benar benar membuat darah Ichiro mendidih.

Pria itu menatap Ichiro meremehkan, "APA?!"

Uwah. Ngegas.

"KAU YANG WAKTU ITU KAN?!" Ichiro balas ngegas. Padahal jarak mereka tidak sampai 3 meter.

"Niichan, jangan bilang dia itu..." Jiro tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat raut wajah Ichiro yang mengeras. Sekali lihat saja Jiro sudah mengerti. Pria berambut putih dan bermanik merah inilah yang dulu menyerang niichannya. "Ck, sialan!" ia mengumpat saat melihat seorang polisi yang kemarin bertemu dengannya ada disebelah Yakuza itu.

Rupanya Yakuza itu memiliki koneksi polisi? Dan yang berbaju tentara itu... Apa dia mantan tentara? Pantas saja sepertinya pria itu kebal hukum.

Saburo memperhatikan kedua kakaknya yang membuat gelagat aneh. Ia masih setia memegang lengan Ichiro, nyaris memeluknya. "Ichinii? Jiro?"

"Oi gaki! Beraninya kalian membuat misi kami gagal." pemuda berambut putih itu kembali ngegas. Ia melangkah maju dan nyaris mencengkram kerah Ichiro jika saja Jiro tidak segera kembali mengaktifkan hypnosis micnya.

"Dasar brengsek! Aku Middle Brother Yamada Jiro.

Buster bros! Itulah rumah kami.

Kau Yakuza brengsek,

Yakuza tapi pengecut.

Dasar lemah dasar payah!"

Pemuda itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris jatuh jika saja temannya yang memakai baju tentara tidak menahannya.

"JANGAN GANGGU NIICHAN LAGI BRENGSEK!" Jiro berteriak, mengabaikan kedua teman lawannya yang lain.

"HAH?! KAPAN ORE SAMA MENGGANGGU KAKAKMU BANGSAT?!" pria itu balas berteriak. Ia kembali berdiri tegak setelah memijat kepalanya yang berdengung.

"Kau melupakannya ya? Tapi sayang sekali, aku tak pernah melupakannya." Ichiro melepas pelukan Saburo dan menyalakan hypnosis micnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku akan membunuhmu sialan!"

"H-hei tidak bisakah--" pria berbaju polisi dan berkacamata itu tampak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu sebelum perkataannya kembali dipotong oleh teman albinonya.

"HAAAH?! NGAJAK BERTARUNG KAU GAKI?! AYO SINI KITA RAP BATTLE!" Pria itu langsung mengeluarkan hypnosis micnya dan menyalakannya.

"AYO! SIAPA TAKUT! KAU AKAN MATI SIALAN!" Ichiro langsung siaga dalam posisi bertarung, membuat Saburo yang awalnya tidak ingin terlibat mau tak mau ikut menyalakan hypnosis micnya saat kedua rekan pria albino tampak menyalakan mic mereka.

"Na, Jiro, siapa pria itu? Apa Ichinii mengenalnya?" Saburo mundur agak belakang dan menarik lengan jaket Jiro.

"Dia adalah orang yang menyerang niichan. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Jiro membalas dengan penuh dendam, membuat Saburo terkejut.

"Apa?!"

"Oii, Samatoki. Kau pernah menyerang bocah itu? Yare yare, dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Ku tebak kau melarikan diri bukan?" pria berseragam polisi menatap pria berambut putih--yang ternyata bernama Samatoki--dengan menghina.

"KAPAN AKU PERNAH MENYERANGMU BOCA--tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kau bocah yang waktu itu...?" Samatoki menatap tidak percaya, pantas saja bocah didepannya itu sangat membencinya.

"Ah, otak bodohmu itu mengingatnya rupanya." Ichiro mengejek, "jangan menunda lagi. Kita mulai saja Rap battle nya!"

Pria berambut orange dengan baju tentara maju dan menunjukkan hypnosis micnya, "Sebenarnya shoukan marah pada Samatoki. Tapi kalian juga telah membuat target kabur, jadi mari kita selesaikan ini."

"O-oi, chotto Riou--"

"HAAAH?! OI RIOU, KENAPA KAU MARAH PADAKU?!"

"Hee? Kau menantang kami, pak tua? Jangan menangis jika kalah." Jiro mengejek, sedangkan Ichiro diam tak menjawab. Ia berfokus pada lawan bernama Samatoki yang sepertinya familiar?

Yang dipanggil Riou mengangguk, "Kalau begitu mari kita mulai."

Saburo bergerak maju, berhadap hadapan dengan Riou. Membuat kedua kakanya terkejut.

"Kalian... MTC dari Yokohama." Saburo berujar. Manik hijau-birunya menatap sky blue dengan tajam yang dibalas dengan datar. Sedangkan kedua kakaknya dibalik punggungnya sudah memasang kuda kuda menyerang jika pria mantan tentara itu menyentuh Saburo.

"Tak kusangka, kau tau nama kami sebelum kami memberi taukannya." polisi yang ternyata tukang korupsi itu turut maju, berhadapan dengan Jiro. "Halo, kita bertemu lagi, manis."

"Che, ternyata selain tukang korup, kau juga polisi bejat ya." Dan polisi itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Jiro mengambil nafas, maju dan menantang polisi korup itu.

"Kami adalah Buster Bros!!!

Orang-orang seperti MTC adalah sampah yang nyata, ya? Ha ha.

Mulai sekarang, kalian mungkin akan, ya mungkin akan.

Mendapatkan tusuk di jantung karena sajak ini.

Ya! Aku tidak peduli tentang apa yang lebih dulu.

Bermain keren akan menempatkan kamu di kuburan!

Aku akan membunuhmu, panggangan kamu, kami api!

Membakar kamu sampai kamu tidak lain hanyalah abu!"

Polisi itu tersenyum mengejek, membalas rap Jiro dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Berhentilah mencoba untuk membantu! Kalianlah yang berceloteh.

Gorengan kecil yang mengganggu keluar dari jalan saja!

Sejak awal kami ada dari posisi yang berbeda.

Kami adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin Yokohama.

Cih!

Kakakmu tidak di sini, kamu tidak akan pergi dari sini dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Berselingkuh dalam panas membara tidak bisa ditertawakan.

Rap semacam itu tidak akan mengalahkanku.

Pulanglah ke rumah anak-anak ,saatnya untuk tidur. Hahahaha!"

Ah, benar benar tawa yang menjengkelkan, membuat Saburo mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya dan memilih maju menggantikan Jiro.

"Kata-kata itu adalah pisau yang tajam.

Kami tidak akan ragu-ragu.

Lihat, lihat? Kau tidak berhenti berdarah.

Kutebak kau akan mati!

Kalian mulai panik,

Kakimu gemetaran!

Aku akan menjangkau dan menembus juga.

Yokohama akan terdiam!"

Sunyi setelahnya, kedua kakak Saburo dibelakangnya mulai mencium aroma coklat yang cukup kuat.

"O-oi Saburo kau--"

Sebelum Jiro menyelesaikan ucapannya dan Ichiro dapat menarik Saburo mundur, Riou sudah menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tatapan mereka.

"Jika kau pisau tajam maka aku adalah pistol.

Hancurkan otakmu dengan kata peluru.

Bang!

Jalankan sekarang karena aku mulai menembak!

Sampai jumpa!"

Saburo yang tidak terima karena merasa dianggap bocah, berjinjit sedikit dan membenturkan keningnya dengan kening Riou. Namun Riou tetap melanjutkan rapnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan merintih dan menangis hi hi.

Lampu disko ini adalah sesuatu yang dengan cepat aku siapkan sekarang.

Aku akan memakanmu sampai sampai menggunakan keterampilan ini.

Mad Trigger Crew adalah rumah asli.

Pertempuran ini adalah kemenangan pihak kami!"

"Saburo!" hypnosis mic Ichiro langsung dilempar begitu saja demi menarik Saburo yang nyaris jatuh untuk menjauh dari pria didepannya. "Jiro menjauh dari kami!"

Terlambat, Saburo sudah didalam pelukan pria berbaju tentara. Membuat Ichiro makin panik. Sedangkan Jiro yang notabenya adalah beta, sedikit terusik oleh bau coklat yang dikeluarkan Saburo.

"...khh.. Kau..." Saburo tiba tiba merasa lemas. Kepalanya pusing dan... Badannya panas. Tengkuknya berdesir aneh. Namun kenapa pelukan dan harum tubuh pria ini begitu menenangkan?

Riou secara tidak sadar mempererat pelukannya, mengurung Saburo didalam tubuh besarnya. "Kau... Bau coklat."

"Saburo! Lepaskan dia! Astaga!" Ichiro frustasi, namun tidak dapat melepas pelukan Riou begitu saja karena Saburo juga meremas baju depan pria itu.

"Ichinii!" Jiro memanggil, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati dua alpha lainnya tengah menatap kosong dengan hidung dijepit jemari Jiro. "Sebaiknya kita singkirkan mereka dulu! Kita tak dapat melindungi Saburo dari 3 alpha sekaligus!"

Menoleh untuk menatap Saburo yang kini mendongak menatap Riou yang mengurungnya, Ichiro langsung membantu Jiro untuk menjauhkan 2 alpha lainnya yang untungnya masih belum menghirup feromon Saburo terlalu banyak.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ORE SAMA KUSOGAKI?!" Samatoki langsung ngegas saat Ichiro menyeretnya cukup kasar--menarik kerah belakang kemejanya dan membuatnya tercekik--misalnya.

"DIAM BODOH! AKU TIDAK MAU ADIKKU DISERANG OLEH ALPHA SEPERTIMU!" Ichiro keukuh menarik Samatoki tanpa perasaan. Membiarkannya bergesekan dengan jalanan.

"HAAH?! JADI ADIKMU HEAT?! DASAR BODOH! KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU AJAK KELUAR?!" Samatoki ngegas sambil meronta ronta yang tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Ichiro.

"BACOT! KALO TAU BAKAL GINI JUGA GAK AKAN GUE BAWA KELUAR!"

"GELUD KUY! LU KOK BEGO SIH!? MASA KAGA ADA TANDA TANDANYA?!"

"OGAH GUE GELUD MA ELU! MENDING GUE NYELAMETIN ADEK GUE!" kesal, Ichiro langsung mengangkat Samatoki dengan satu tangan dan melemparnya hingga membentur tanah. "DAN OTAK TUH DIPAKE BEGO! KALO TANDA TANDANYA ADA JUGA GUE PASTI SADAR! INI KAGA ADA TANDA TANDANYA TAU!"

**BRUAAAK**!

"ADAWWWW! LU ORANG APA GORILA SIH ANJ*NG!"

O ow... Sepertinya punggung tuan Samatoki encok.

"BODO AMAT NJING! YANG PENTING LU DISINI DULU! JANGAN DEKET DEKET ADEK GUE!" Ichiro balas berteriak, sempat sempatnya memberi jari tengah pada Samatoki yang hanya dapat terbaring dengan punggung ngilu.

Sedangkan Jiro lebih sadis dari Ichiro.

Ia mengapit hidung polisi korup dan menarik hidungnya dengan beringas. Menimbulkan protesan dari sang empunya hidung.

"Aw aw aw! Holong helan hehikit, aw adaw.. Haya hak hiha hafas!"

Jiro menoleh mendengar protesan polisi itu, "kan bisa nafas lewat mulut. Makanya jangan ngoceh mulu!" jawabnya dengan polos.

'_Ampuni hamba ya gusti..._.' polisi itu membatin. Hidung mancungnya bisa bisa melar seperti Pinokio jika terus ditarik begini.

Saat sedang asik berkomat kamit dalam hati, Ia mendadak tertarik kedepan dan sedetik kemudian wajah tampannya langsung bergesekan dengan tanah.

Ah, Jiro pelakunya.

Lihatlah polisi korup mesum yang kini tertunduk nungging dengan wajah menempel pada tanah.

"Jiro-kun jahat."

**DUAK**!

Jiro langsung menendang bokong semok itu kencang layaknya bola. "Menjijikkan." gumamnya. Dilihatnya Ichiro yang memeluk Saburo dan meminumkannya supresan sedangkan pria yang tadi memeluk Saburo sudah menyingkir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichiro langsung menghampiri Riou yang kini menggendong Saburo ala bridal. Pria itu nyaris mencium bibir Saburo jika saja Ichiro tidak datang dan langsung menjepit hidungnya.

"Saburo! Ah, tolong berikan padaku!" pintanya. Membuat Riou mau tak mau hanya dapat menuruti kakak dari bocah manis digendongannya.

Ia memberikan Saburo pada Ichiro dan mundur agak jauh sambil mencoba mengendalikan diri. (Perlu diketahui bahwa pengendalian diri Riou akan bau feromon omega sangat bagus.)

"Ichinii... Panas... Ngh.." Saburo menggeliat, hijau-birunya menatap Riou yang berdiri agak jauh darinya, "Ri-riou san..."

"Saburo, astaga, cepat minum ini!" Ichiro merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa butir supresan dan meminumkannya pada Saburo.

"Ichinii... Riou san..."

"Sssh, tenang ya, kau akan baik baik saja, tenang ya..."

Ichiro panik bukan main saat obatnya tidak berhasil dan malah membuat feromon Saburo makin pekat.

"Ichinii... Ichinii... Panas..."

"Ssh, Saburo, niichan disini... Kau--" perkataan Ichiro terpotong oleh Riou yang mendadak sudah berada didepan mereka.

"Tolong, berikan dia padaku," Riou mengusap pipi Saburo, "hanya aku yang bisa menghentikan heatnya."

Ichiro mengeratkan pelukannya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau dengan jelas apa maksud shoukan. Dia terlalu banyak menghirup feromon shoukan."

Ichiro memandang wajah serius pria didepannya, "Saburo.. Ngh--!?"

Tiba tiba mata kanannya kembali sakit, hingga membuatnya terpejam. Membuat warna yang dilihat manik merah perlahan pudar menjadi hitam putih dengan benang merah yang mulai tampak, membelit longgar tubuh Saburo dan pria didepannya.

"Saburo..."

"Riou san... Riou san... Panas..."

Ah, Ichiro mengerti. Pria didepannya inilah takdir Saburo. Saburo telah menemukan matenya.

"Saburo... Aku percayakan dia padamu." Ichiro meneguk ludah setelahnya. Netra hijau terbuka, mengembalikan warna pada pandangannya dan menghilangkan benang benang merah yang membelit.

Ichiro menyerahkan Saburo kedalam pelukan Riou, yang langsung memeluk Saburo dengan lembut.

"Riou san... Tolong aku... sakit..." Saburo meracau, bahkan ia mengalungkan lengannya pada alpha yang memeluknya. Pasrah sepenuhnya. Namun bau feromonnya perlahan berkurang.

"Hei, sebaiknya jangan disini." Ichiro langsung menengahi saat Saburo nyaris mencium Riou dengan agresif.

Tidak tidak. Ichiro tidak mau adik manisnya melakukan bonding disini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Ichiro ngeri. "Kita ke hotel sekarang!" ucapnya, memanggil Jiro dan kedua rekan Riou yang sedari tadi hanya dapat melihat dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka ada didalam kamar lainnya saat tiba tiba Jiro bertanya.

"Kenapa Ichinii menyetujuinya?"

Ichiro terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Karena... Aku punya firasat bahwa dialah orangnya."

Jiro mendekat, lalu menyender pada bahu Ichiro, "kau yakin, Ichinii?" tatapannya sendu.

Ichiro menepuk pelan puncak kepala adik pertamanya, "Aku melihat mereka terhubung. Saburo telah menemukannya. Kita tak bisa memisahkan mereka."

"Kenapa secepat ini? Saburo masih 14 tahun..."

"Aku tidak tau, Jiro, aku tidak tau..."

Setelahnya, hening mengisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riou membaringkan Saburo keatas kasur dengan lembut. Bibir mereka sudah saling bertautan saat keduanya memasuki kamar hotel yang dipesan Samatoki.

"...nn... Riou... Mmn~" Saburo mendesah disela sela ciuman panas mereka. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kancing seragam Riou dan melepasnya, menyisakan Riou yang kini hanya memakai kaus singlet hitam.

Riou sendiri menarik kaus Saburo dan mengusap perutnya, memberikan getaran tersendiri bagi Saburo.

Keduanya jatuh dalam nafsu. Saling menghisap dan memberi tanda. Mendesah dan meneriakkan nama partner.

Saburo tidak menolak saat Riou membuka gakuran, sweater dan kausnya. Ia tidak dapat menolak saat Riou menciumi seluruh inchi tubuh bagian atasnya. Meninggalkan jejak basah. Memancing desahan.

Tengkuknya berdesir tak karuan. Saburo tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya untuk nanti. Ia hanya ingin pria ini ada didalamnya. Didalam kepalanya hanya ada nama Riou Riou Riou dan Riou.

Sedotan terdengar bersamaan dengan jerit nikmat Saburo saat Riou menyusu pada salah satu tonjolan pink pada dadanya. Menghisap kuat hingga dada membusung seolah menginginkan lebih.

"Aaahh... Riou--"

Saburo tersentak saat Riou menyentuh kejantanannya yang telah terbebas dari kurungan--sejak kapan celananya terlepas? Saburo tidak menyadarinya karena terlena akan feromon Riou yang memabukkan indranya. Melumpuhkan sarafnya.

Punggung melengkung dijamah, tangan besar berbalut sarung tangan setengah jari menelusuri tulang dan punggung putih halus.

"Ak--nyhaaa~!" cairan putih lengket keluar tanpa peringatan, mengotori tangan Riou dan perut Saburo. "Haaa--haaa-- Riou..."

Wajah Saburo yang memerah makin memerah saat Riou menjilat sperma ditangannya dengan seksi. "Ini baru permulaan, sayang,"

Oh tidak, insting alpha miliknya lepas kendali.

Riou menunduk, turun membuka kaki Saburo dan mengecup paha dalamnya.

Tidak cukup, ia menggesekkan jarinya yang terkena sperma disekitar hole Saburo dan memasukkannya. Mengundang jerit nikmat yang memanggil namanya. Membuat kendalinya atas diri sendiri menghilang.

Ia tidak yakin dapat bermain lembut. Feromon berbau coklat yang kembali menguar telah membuatnya candu.

Bunyi becek, kecupan dan hisapan menjadi backsound desahan Saburo yang tak terkendali. Riou memberi tanda kepemilikan nyaris di semua tempat. Paha yang tadinya putih bersih, kini penuh dengan bekas gigitan juga bercak merah keunguan. Begitupun dengan bahu dan dada yang sudah terlebih dahulu kehilangan keperawanannya.

"AH! RIOU!" Saburo memekik saat jari kedua masuk dan menyentuh sebuah titik didalam sana. Tangannya meremas seprai hingga kusut. Tanpa sadar membuka kaki lebih lebar untuk menyamankan diri. "Riou Riou Riou Riou Riou Riou..."

Carauannya membuat Riou kehilangan kesabaran dan langsung membuka celananya, mengeluarkan kejantanan yang telah menyesaki celana sedari tadi.

Riou memposisikan miliknya tepat didepan hole yang kini telah becek oleh sperma dan liru miliknya. Menggesekkannya lembut, lalu mendorong masuk.

"Ngh--!"

"AKH! SAKIT RIOU!" Saburo memekik sakit. Tangannya mencengkram apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya sedangkan airmata kembali menetes.

Mengabaikan jeritan Saburo, Riou tetap fokus membenamkan miliknya sepenuhnya. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Saburo keatas pundaknya hanya untuk mempermudah akses masuknya.

"AH! Sakit... NHHYA~"

Seksi sekali. Sudah Riou bilang ia tak yakin dapat bermain lembut.

Saat semuanya berhasil masuk, Riou berdiam diri sejenak seraya menjilat airmata yang menetes. "Shh... Tahan sebentar," ucapnya lalu mencium Saburo.

Perlahan Saburo merileks dan membalas ciuman Riou walau bagian bawahnya masih sakit.

"Hah--mmm.. Ri..ou..."

"Hhm?"

"Kau boleh bergerak... Ah! Ah! Riou! Aah! Hhn..." belum sedetik Saburo mengizinkan, Riou langsung menghentak keluar masuk dan membuat Saburo kuwalahan.

Isi perutnya rasanya terkocok. Mual. Pusing. Sakit. Namun ia menyukainya.

Riou mengangkat Saburo, memutarnya hingga kepalanya terbenam pada bantal sedangkan pantatnya naik, membentuk doggy style.

Meremas bantal, Saburo merinding saat punggungnya dicium. Tangannya yang terkepal meremas bantal digenggam hangat sedangkan bagian bawahnya setia diobrak abrik oleh kejantanan besar.

Hingga sampai pada gerakan pria diatasnya yang mulai tak beraturan dan bagian bawahnya yang menyempit. Saburo tau sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali klimaks. Jadi ia sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

"Ah! Riou~" desahan kembali muncul saat Riou mencium lembut tengkuknya setelah mengigit bahunya.

"Hhnn..."

Ah, Saburo tidak tahan lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku--"

"Ssh..." Riou mengigit kecil tengkuk itu, membuat Saburo tidak dapat menahannya lagi dan menyemburkan cairan miliknya disusul Riou tak lama kemudian.

"Haa... Haa..."

Saburo masih sibuk mengatur nafas saat Riou tanpa aba aba mengigit tengkuknya kuat. Menyebabkan robeknya sebuah selaput disana dan darah mengalir keluar.

"Aaah!" menjerit, Riou malah mengabaikannya dan menjilati darah yang keluar hingga berhenti juga mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Lalu merebahkan diri disamoing Saburo. Membiarkan cairan miliknya menetes keluar dan mengotori paha Saburo.

Saburo langsung ambruk dengan nafas terengah, sedangkan Riou dengan lembut merengkuh Saburo kedalam pelukan.

"Kini kau sepenuhnya milik shoukan." Riou membisik, mengecup pipi Saburo yang telah tertidur kelelahan.

Sky blue memperhatikan wajah bocah dihadapannya, manis dan polos. Dengan tambahan tiga tahi lalat. Dua dibawah mata kiri dan satunya disebelah kiri bibir. Membuatnya tampak imut dan cantik.

"Oyasumi... Dan maaf karena lepas kendali." setelahnya, Riou ikut tertidur dengan memeluk erat Saburo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo, aku kembali. Maaf lama gak update, aku mulai disibukkan oleh ulangan. Mungkin akan update lagi pertengahan bulan depan karena mei awal sudah UAS hingga mei pertengahan.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca**.

**P.s.**

**Ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya (maaf aku kebablasan bikin rate M-nya)**

**Kolom balasan Review.**

**Untuk Liz.heartville18**

:

WAH! SENANGNYA NEMU ORANG YANG SEKAPAL! TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SUDAH MEMBACA!

**Untuk Haruki and Mimi**:

HUEEE, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! AKHIRNYA YAA! Aku pernah nemu OmeVerse mereka juga sih di fb. Karena gemes, akhirnya bikin deh.

Astaga! aku juga suka pas Jiro ketemu Jyuto. Mereka manis XD. Ah ya, terimakasih sudah membaca!


	4. 4

Pelan pelan, Saburo membuka mata saat tubuhnya kepanasan.

"Ng..."

Dari samar samar, perlahan menjadi jelas. Seorang pria dengan manik sky blue tengah balas menatapnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Riou mengusap pipi Saburo dan mengecup keningnya.

"Dimana...?" Saburo meringkuk mendekati Riou, menyamankan diri dalam pelukan pria besar itu sembari menyingkirkan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya hingga pinggang. Masih mengantuk.

"Dikamar hotel. Kau heat dan kutandai kemarin, ingat?" jemari besar Riou menelusuri kulit punggung kurus hingga berhenti di tengkuk yang berbekas gigitan.

"Mm... Riou..." Saburo memejamkan mata, menikmati elusan Riou dipunggungnya. Nyaris tertidur kembali.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku akan menjagamu." Riou menunduk, mencuri kecupan dari bibir yang akan menjadi candunya. Mulai sekarang bocah ini adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Mm..." nafas yang teratur dengan terpejamnya manik heterocome hijau-biru menandakan bahwa pemiliknya baru saja kembali tertidur. Meninggalkan Riou yang masih saja menatapnya tanpa bosan.

"Oyasumi, Saburo-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hypnosis Mic bukan punyaku. Mereka punya King Record. Kalo mereka punyaku, udah kubuat SamaIchi rujuk dan JyuJi nikahan--**

**Lupakan itu.**

**Kali ini Warningnya biasa saja. Tidak akan ada R18 disini. Tenang saja--mungkin chapter depan ada lagi/heh.**

**Okay, happy reading,**

**Jangan lupa fav dan review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiro bersedekap dada dan menyender pada pintu terkunci dibelakangnya.

Kuning-hijaunya memperhatikan Ichiro yang dengan telaten memakaikan Saburo pakaiannya dan menyuntikkan supresan pada adiknya itu.

Sebenarnya Jiro kesal, amat sangat kesal.

Bagaimana tidak?

Adik kecilnya kini tengah terbaring lemas dengan kissmark nyaris diseluruh tubuhnya. Terutama leher, punggung, dada dan paha--oke maaf, ia tak sengaja melihatnya tadi.

"Jiro, ayo kita pulang." Ichiro membuyarkan lamunannya. Niichannya itu telah menggendong Saburo dipunggungnya. Jaket merah kesayangannya pun telah disampirkan dipundak Saburo yang terlelap.

Kemana Riou?

Pria itu dibawa pergi oleh teman temannya, Samatoki Aohitsugi dan Jyuto Iruma. Bagaimana Jiro bisa tau, itu karena mereka berempat membicarakannya tadi pagi. Sekaligus meluruskan masalah kemarin.

Orang orang yang tokonya mereka rusak kemarin, sebenarnya adalah pengedar narkoba sekaligus senjata ilegal. Kabarnya sih mereka berniat mengurusnya lagi hari ini.

Ichiro dan dirinya tidak diperbolehkan membantu. _Ini bukan urusan kalian_, katanya.

Jadi setelah ia melihat Riou dan kedua temannya pergi tadi, ia segera mengajak Ichiro untuk membawa Saburo pulang.

"Niichan, aku sudah meminta bantuan kenalanku untuk menghilangkan jejak. Untuk sementara kita tinggal di Kyoto saja, tidak apa?"

Ichiro hanya mengangguk. Hanya dapat pasrah pada keinginan Jiro untuk membawa pergi Saburo jauh dari Alphanya.

Saburo belum legal untuk memiliki alpha. Dan Ichiro sendiri belum siap jika Saburo diambil darinya. Terlebih, mereka tidak mengenal Riou. Mereka hanya mengenalnya sedikit dari cerita kedua temannya.

Belum lagi jika Saburo histeris karena merasa kotor, bodoh, dan lainnya. Sebaiknya Ichiro mengikuti keinginan Jiro. Jika dipikir pikir lagi, itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Mereka bisa berada disamping Saburo kapan pun dan siap siaga jika Saburo menunjukkan tanda tanda depresi.

Over protective dan over thingking. Dasar brocom.

"Kenalanmu itu mengirimkan mobil?" Ichiro bertanya saat melihat Jiro mendekati mobil sport warna biru dongker. "Seberapa kayanya dia?"

"Ya, dia seorang letnan dulunya, sekarang bekerja sebagai asisten peneliti teknologi terbaru." Jiro mengetuk kaca, menampilkan pria berkaca mata dengan wajah malas. Dan Ichiro tidak perlu bertanya darimana Jiro mengenalnya. Tentu saja karena Jiro sering bepergian dari kota ke kota hanya untuk mendapat informasi seputar jalanan.

"Kau yang bernama Jiro Yamada?" pertanyaan itupun bernada malas. Astaga, benar benar. "Cepat masuk. Kau membuang waktuku."

Jiro membuka pintu belakang dan membantu Ichiro mendudukkan Saburo yang masih pulas. "Ichinii, duduklah didepan, aku akan menjaga Saburo."

Ichiro mengangguk, menutup pintu dan duduk di depan, menyerahkan Saburo pada Jiro yang membiarkan bahunya menjadi senderan Saburo.

"Sudah?"

"Ya, kami siap berangkat. Sebelumnya, bisakah kami pulang kerumah dulu? Aku ingin mengambil beberapa baju." Ichiro memakai sabuk pengaman dan melirik Jiro dan Saburo dibelakang.

"Tsk... Tak perlu. Atasanku sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan kalian."

"Terimakasih, etto... Siapa namamu?" Jiro bertanya dari belakang, tangannya secara tidak sadar mengusap usap puncak kepala Saburo yang bergerak menyamankan diri.

"Zenku." pria itu menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Terimakasih, Zenku san."

Fushimi hanya mengangguk, membawa mobil sport atasannya pergi dari wilayah hotel.

Sedangkan Samatoki, Jyuto, dan Riou tampak berjalan melewati mobil yang membawa Yamada bersaudara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, besar sekali." Ichiro terkagum saat mereka sudah sampai.

Villa didepannya benar benar besar. Tampak asri dengan beberapa pohon buah yang berjejer rapi dan semak bunga yang tertata apik dimana mana. Tak heran, villa ini terletak di pinggiran Kyoto yang dikenal sebagai tempat paling asri di jepang. (_Ini aku asal ambil tempat plis_.)

Jiro keluar dari dalam mobil dengan menggendong Saburo ala bridal, adiknya itu masih saja tertidur. Mungkin karena pengaruh supresan yang disuntikkan Ichiro tadi.

"Selamat datang di villa pribadiku." suara rendah terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian kedua Yamada pada sesosok pria yang memakai yukata. "Lama tidak bertemu, Jiro."

"Daikaku san! Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabar anda?"

Pria yang dipanggil Daikaku tertawa kecil, "kabar ku baik baik saja walau kadang masih sering telat makan. Dan ini... Niichan yang sering kau ceritakan itu?"

Ichiro tersenyum sopan, "salam kenal, Daikaku san, saya Yamada Ichiro, kakak dari Jiro. Dan dia adik kami, Saburo."

Daikaku tersenyum dan menyalami Ichiro, "aku banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Jiro. Mari, masuk. Aku akan tunjukkan kamar kalian. Jangan khawatir tentang keberadaan kalian, bawahanku sudah mengaturnya agar menghilangkan jejak kalian."

"Terimakasih banyak, kami ingin menjauhkan Saburo untuk sementara hingga kami yakin mentalnya baik baik saja." Ichiro mengikuti Daikaku yang masuk terlebih dahulu dengan Jiro yang menggendong Saburo dibelakangnya.

"Jiro sudah memberitahu ku hal itu." Daikaku berjalan seraya menjelaskan seluk beluk villanya, hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan besar. "Ini adalah ruang santai, kamar kalian ada dilantai 2, lewati saja lorong sebelah kanan hingga menemukan tangga, kamar kalian ada tepat didepan tangga."

Berbalik, Daikaku tersenyum ramah, "sebaiknya kalian beristirahat. Aku akan melanjutkan penelitianku dengan Adolf dan Ichigen. Jika butuh sesuatu, bilang saja pada Kuroh dan Shiro." Daikaku menunjuk pria berambut putih dengan wajah polos dan pria berambut hitam yang membawa katana. "Ah, dan dibelakang ada taman buatan dengan kolam ikan jika kalian ingin bersantai."

Yamada bersaudara membungkuk sopan, "baiklah, Daikaku san. Kami permisi dulu. Terimakasih banyak."

"Jiro, jangan terlalu formal. Anggap saja ini balas budi karena sudah membantuku dulu." Daikaku berujar hangat sebelum berbalik dan pergi memasuki sebuah pintu lainnya.

"Baiklah, Daikaku san, sesuai permintaanmu." Jiro balas tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada Ichiro yang memandangnya penasaran. "Dulu aku pernah menolongnya dengan mengembalikan dokumen penting miliknya yang dicuri oleh bawahan musuhnya. Sejak saat itu kami menjadi teman."

"Begitu..." Ichiro menghembus nafas lega, setidaknya Daikaku benar orang yang baik. "Ayo ke kamar, kau pasti lelah karena sudah menggendong Saburo selama itu."

"Niichan, aku tidak akan lelah hanya karena menggendong bocah ini." Jiro tertawa, namun tetap menggendong Saburo menuju kamar mereka.

"Dasar kau ini," Ichiro mendengus kesal, namun pada akhirnya mengikuti Jiro untuk pergi ke kamar. Ia cukup lelah karena kemarin tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahi berkerut, disusul dengan lenguhan pelan.

"Ichinii... Niichan... mm..." tak lama, kelopak mata terbuka, memunculkan hijau-biru.

Saburo menoleh saat menyadari kedua tangannya tengah digenggam. Jiro ada di sisi kirinya dan Ichiro ada disisi kanannya.

"...ini... Dimana...? Ugh..." Saburo menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua siku, berusaha duduk namun kedua tangannya masih setia tergenggam kedua kakaknya. Belum lagi rasa sakit pada pinggang dan pantatnya.

Merasakan gerakan, Jiro perlahan terbangun.

"Nn... Oh, Saburo, kau sudah bangun?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, baka Jiro, lepaskan tanganku." Saburo mendesis sinis, tak ingin Ichiro terbangun. Membuat Jiro tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tidak mau...~"

Saburo gemas ingin menabok wajah menyebalkan itu sebelum tatapan Jiro berubah lembut. "Kau baik baik saja, kan?" tangan lainnya terangkat, mengusap sisi wajah Saburo dengan lembut.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baik seratus persen seperti yang kau lihat."

Menghela nafas, Jiro menarik tangannya dan beringsut duduk. "Tubuhmu, keadaanmu, perasaanmu. Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Ah, Saburo tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini. "Kita bicara diluar." dengan lembut ia melepas ganggaman Ichiro pada tangannya yang lain dan merentangkan tangan pada Jiro. Kode minta digendong.

Jiro membisu, mengikuti keinginan adik kecilnya dengan mengangkat Saburo dengan bridal style dan membawanya keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita ada dimana?" Saburo akhirnya membuka suara saat mereka memasuki taman belakang yang ternyata sangat luas.

"Dirumah kenalanku. Kau mau duduk disana?" Jiro menunjuk bangku panjang dengan danau buatan didekatnya. Saburo pasti tidak nyaman karena harus digendong lama lama.

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang ke rumah saja? Apa Ichinii punya pekerjaan disini?" Saburo tidak menggubris pertanyaan Jiro. Membuat Jiro sendiri berinisiatif mendudukkan Saburo di bangku panjang.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin liburan bersamamu."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan heatku kemarin?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Saburo. Kami tidak mengenalnya. Kami tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Kami akan menjauhkanmu darinya."

"Tapi dia sudah menandaiku!" mendadak Saburo menjerit, tangannya menyentuh tengkuk yang membiru, membekas gigitan. "Mau tidak mau, dialah yang akan menjadi pasangan ku! Alphaku! Padahal... Padahal..."

Jiro sigap memeluknya dan mengusap usap kepalanya, saat airmata mulai tumpah. "Sudah, sudah, tidak apa apa..."

"_Hiks_... Padahal dia adalah musuh divisi kita... Padahal aku _hiks_ tidak mengenalnya... Aku hanya mengenalnya lewat _hiks_ data data yang ku kumpulkan... Tapi... Tapi... _Hiks_... Aku malah dengan mudahnya _hiks_ memberikan diri padanya..."

Saburo meremas jaket Jiro dan mengusapkan ingusnya di baju depan Jiro.

"Aku mengecewakan Ichinii... Aku kotor.. _Hiks_... aku menjijikkan. Aku benci diriku sendiri! _Hiks_... Aku tidak ingin. Tapi aku lebih tidak ingin _hiks_ Ichinii makin kecewa padaku karena menolak hal yang _hiks_ kudapat setelah aku melakukannya."

Kacau, Saburo bahkan tidak tau lagi apakah kalimatnya benar, ataukah Jiro mengerti maksudnya. Ia hanya ingin berteriak.

"Mau tak mau, sekarang aku telah memiliki alpha. Jiro, aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Ichinii pasti kecewa berat padaku. Ia pasti jijik padaku! Kau juga begitu kan? KATAKAN! KAU JUGA JIJIK PADAKU KAN?!" Tangis Saburo makin pecah, ia memukuli dada Jiro dengan lemah.

"Sssh, Saburo, jika kami jijik padamu, kami pasti meninggalkanmu sendirian bukan? Dasar, kau terlalu overthinking." Jiro memegang kedua tangan Saburo, menghentikannya. "Tenanglah, jika kau belum siap untuk kembali ke Ikekuburo, katakanlah. Jika kau ingin bertemu alpha itu, katakan. Kami akan mendukung semua keputusanmu. Kami ada bersamamu, Saburo. Katakan apa yang ada di hatimu, kami siap mendengarkan."

Saburo terdiam, namun matanya menyiratkan harapan. Ia tak lebih dari takut. Saburo sedang ketakutan, mencoba menutup takutnya dengan bersifat biasa. Mencoba tetap kokoh.

Jiro merusak hal itu. Jiro membuatnya cukup merasa baikan. "Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak?"

Jiro hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia mengusap pipi Saburo yang masih dipenuhi air mata dan mengecup pipinya dengan sayang. "Begini begini juga aku itu kakakmu. Kau aman. Kau memiliki dua kakak yang selalu bisa kau andalkan."

Pipi Saburo memerah samar, penampilannya pasti sangat kacau sekarang. Sialan, ia tak bisa membiarkan Jiro bersifat sok keren begini terus menerus.

"Baka. Biasanya juga kau yang mengandalkanku. Dan kakakku itu hanya Ichinii!" Saburo memukul dada Jiro pelan, ia tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya hatinya lega. "Tapi, terimakasih, Jiro... Nii."

"Heh, sama sama. Ayo kembali. Sebaiknya kau mandi. Kami membawamu tanpa persiapan--"

"Terimakasih sudah meminjamkan baju untuk ingusku." Saburo terkikik pelan dan memeletkan lidah pada Jiro yang memandang jijik baju depannya yang basah--dan penuh ingus.

"Cih! Awas kau Saburo! Rasakan ini! Kugelitiki kau!" Jiro memegang pinggang Saburo dan menggelitikinya, hingga Saburo tertawa seperti anak kecil.

"Ahahaha! Hentikan! Aduh, ahahaha, Jiro hentikan!"

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau mengelap ingus ke bajuku?!"

"Salahmu yang membenamkan wajahku ke dada datarmu!"

"Hei! Aku ini cowok! Sudah pasti dadaku datar!"

"Setidaknya aku ingin dipeluk diantara dada empuk, Jiro!"

"Saburo? Kau belajar dari mana kalimat itu?"

_Ups_.

Pelan pelan Jiro dan Saburo menoleh, mendapatkan Ichiro berdiri dengan tangan terlipat disana.

"N-niichan.../i-ichinii..."

"Kau nonton romance, Saburo? Umurmu belum cukup!"

"I-ichiniii... Aku.. Tidak! Aku tau karena Jiro pernah nonton! Aku hanya tak sengaja melihatnya!"

"Jiro?"

Jiro langsung mengelak, sialan Saburo, pasti dia sengaja. "Tidak Niichan! Aku hanya melihatnya sekali di anime yang baru booming kemarin!"

"Dia bohong, Ichinii!"

"Kau juga berbohong Saburo!"

"Kalian..." Ichiro bersiap mengeplak, tapi urung dan beralih mengusak usak kedua rambut adiknya. "Dasar. Sudahlah, ayo mandi, nanti kita akan makan malam bersama Daikaku san dan rekan rekan penelitinya."

"Aaah! Ichinii! Rambutku berantakan!"

"Oi Saburo! Rambutmu sudah berantakan sedari tadi!"

Sedangkan Ichiro sang pelaku pemberantakan rambut adiknya hanya tertawa dan mengecup pipi adik adiknya.

"Ayo, sebelum makin malam. Saburo, kau mau digendong Niichan atau Jiro?"

"Mau digendong Ichinii!"

Saburo tidak tau, baik Jiro maupun Ichiro, merasa cukup lega karena Saburo mau terbuka pada mereka.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"Kalau sama Ichinii aku mau!"

"Oii! Lalu bagaimana denganku?!"

"Baka! Kau sudah tua, tidak malu sama Ichinii?"

"Kau juga Saburo! Dasar!"

"Hahaha, ayo mandi bersama. Toh kita bersaudara. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita mandi bersama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_3 bulan kemudian._**

**Kota Yokohama.**

**_Kediaman Samatoki Aohitsugi_**.

"Hueeek!" terdengar suara orang muntah dari arah kamar mandi. Membuat kedua temannya mau tak mau merasa khawatir.

"Riou, kau benar benar tak apa?" Jyuto bertanya seraya melongok kedalam kamar mandi yang terbuka pintunya.

"Mungkin karena kau salah makan, aku akan menghubungi Jakurai sensei." Samatoki menghisap nikotin dari rokoknya dalam dalam, mematikannya diatas asbak dan menelfon nomor Jinguji Jakurai.

"... Aku tak apa." Riou keluar dengan handuk ditangan dan wajah lesu. Badannya lemas.

"Setidaknya periksa ke dokter dulu." Jyuto mendesah, "kau merasa lemas? Aku akan beli vitamin dulu."

"Gejala Riou san seperti gejala morning sick saja." Nemu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya memandangi Riou yang tampak pucat, "apa Riou san merasa mual saat mencium bau makanan?"

"... Shoukan merasa mual saat mencium bau yang menyengat."

"Kau merasa lemas, kah?"

"Shoukan merasa lemas karena tidak bisa makan belakangan ini."

Nemu menjentikkan jari, "Fix, Riou san memiliki gejala morning sick."

Samatoki melongo, handphonenya bahkan sampai jatuh. Jyuto tampak berpikir dan Riou duduk dengan menutup mulut.

"Darimana kau tau itu, Nemu?"

"Itu ada dibuku kedokteran, Oniisan."

"Biar begitu kita tak bisa langsung mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja, Nemu chan." Jyuto menggaruk kepala, meringis dalam hati karena kepolosan Nemu.

"Benar. Shoukan tidak mungkin hamil." Riou menyanggah. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hubungan badan selain dengan bocah manis itu. Selain itu, dia adalah alpha. Tidak mungkin ia dapat hamil.

"Hm~ mungkin Riou san punya seseorang yang kini sedang mengandung anak Riou san?"

"Eh?" ketiga pria lainnya terdiam seketika.

"Morning sick juga bisa terjadi pada calon ayah. Walau hal itu sangat jarang terjadi."

Samatoki dan Jyuto berpandang pandangan, sedangkan Riou terdiam ditempatnya.

Hamil, katanya?

Apakah sekarang Saburo tengah mengandung anaknya? Apakah ia akan menjadi ayah? Astaga, dimanakah bocah itu? Apakah sebegitu bencinya Saburo padanya karena telah mengambil keperjakaannya? Kenapa bocah itu tak mencarinya? Bahkan rumah Yamada sekarang kosong.

"Astaga! Samatoki, jika itu benar, itu berarti kita harus secepatnya menemukan Buster bros!"

"Tapi kita sudah mencarinya kemana mana! Mereka hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak!"

"Riou san, kau baik baik saja?" Nemu bertanya khawatir. Bagaimanapun, ia tau bahwa mantan tentara teman kakaknya itu pernah melakukan bonding dengan seorang omega.

"..." Riou diam membisu. Sekian lama menjadi tentara dan menghadapi keadaan sulit, baru kali ini kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Aku heran, sebesar apa koneksi para Yamada itu. Mereka benar benar tak dapat terlacak."

"Yamada?" Nemu tertarik dengan nama yang dilontarkan Jyuto. "Apa yang kalian cari itu Yamada Ichiro?"

"Kami mencari adiknya. Apa kau mengenalnya, Nemu chan?"

"Aku mengenal Yamada Ichiro. Dia kenalan ku."

"Apakah kau tau dimana mereka sekarang?" kini gantian Riou bertanya. Wajahnya datar, namun mereka tau, ada kilau harapan dimatanya.

"Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, mereka sedang liburan keluarga. Aku tak tau tepatnya dimana, tapi sepertinya mereka ada di daerah Kyoto."

Samatoki dan Jyuto lagi lagi saling berpandangan, bertukar pikiran. Dan mereka langsung menoleh kearah Riou yang berdiri mendadak.

"Aku akan ke Kyoto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jiroooo!" Saburo menjerit, membuat Jiro maupun Ichiro yang masih asik main game langsung mendekati adik bungsu mereka.

"Apa apa apa?! Ada apa Saburo?! Apa ada yang sakit? Kau terluka? Ada apa?"

Saburo yang dicerca pertanyaan beruntun, tersenyum manja, langsung memeluk lengan Jiro. "Jirooo, gendong! Ayo kita ke taman!"

_Eh?_

Baik Ichiro maupun Jiro langsung melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Kenapa Saburo yang biasanya meminta perhatian Ichiro dan selalu bertengkar dengan Jiro malah berubah manja pada Jiro?

"Errr, Saburo kau baik baik saja?" Jiro mengecek suhu tubuh Saburo yang masih memeluk lengannya. Tidak panas.

"Saburo, sepertinya kau sakit, mau Niichan gendong ke kamar?" Ichiro menawarkan. Apakah Saburo salah makan?

Tanpa disangka sangka Saburo malah menangis. Membuat kedua kakaknya benar benar kelabakan.

"_Huu_... Jiro gak mau gendong Saburo! _Huaaaa_!!"

"Eh eh eh ehhhh?!?"

"Sa-saburo, ja-jangan menangis. Astaga, cup cup cup... Jangan menangis ya... iya Jiro mau menggendongmu kok. Lepaskan dulu tangannya ya, biar Jiro bisa menggendongmu.."

"_Hiks_... Jiro mau gendong Saburo?" Saburo menoleh, menatap Jiro yang hanya dapat mengangguk dengan linglung. "Yatta! Gendong aku, Jiro!"

Ichiro memperhatikan sikap Saburo yang aneh. Apa ia tak sengaja memakan sesuatu untuk bahan eksperimen?

Jiro menggendong Saburo di punggungnya, mengikuti keinginan Saburo untuk pergi ke taman dengan Ichiro yang mengekor dibelakang mereka.

"Ichinii, Ichinii! Saburo mau eskrim coklat~"

Ichiro mengusap usap kepala Saburo, bergumam akan meminta Kuroh untuk membelikannya dengan sayang.

"Tumben kau bermanja dengan Jiro, Saburo."

"Ngg... Tidak tau, Ichinii, aku hanya ingin Jiro memanjakanku. Aku tidak tau kenapa."

"Haah? Kau ingin aku memanjakanmu?" Jiro menurunkan Saburo, membiarkan dirinya sendiri duduk di bangku panjang dengan Ichiro disebelahnya. Entahlah, Saburo makin hari makin berat rasanya.

Saburo mengangguk polos, ia menggeser Ichiro, membuatnya duduk diapit kedua kakaknya.

"Ichinii, aku rindu rumah."

Aduh, sudah berapa kali Saburo membuat Ichiro dan Jiro jantungan hari ini?

"Apa kau ingin pulang?" Jiro menepuk puncak kepala Saburo, mengusap usapnya.

"Mm... Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu membantu Ichinii di dapur, aku juga rindu bermain game bersama Jiro."

Jeda sejenak, Saburo memilih memainkan jarinya sedangkan kedua kakaknya berpandangan.

"Oh ya, Ichinii, Jiro, apa aku tampak lebih gendut? Rasanya perutku sedikit menggembung sekarang. Padahal aku cuma makan sedikit sejak kita tinggal disini."

'_Sedikit katanya, apa menghabiskan 5 piring nasi dengan lauk pauknya setiap jam makan itu dapat dibilang sedikit?_' Jiro dan Ichiro membatin.

"Kurasa kau butuh olahraga.."

"Jiro, Saburo belum boleh olahraga, aku takut fisiknya drop."

"Ah, maaf Ichinii."

"Halo, kalian suka sekali ya, bersantai di taman ini."

Suara rendah mengejutkan mereka, Miwa Ichigen ada disana. Dia adalah rekan penelitian Daikaku.

"Ah, konichiwa, Miwa san, kami memang suka bersantai disini. Terutama Saburo yang menyukai alam." Jiro menjawab sopan.

"Hmm, tapi menurutku, sebaiknya kalian segera pulang." Miwa mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit biru diatas sana.

"Maaf, apa kami mengganggu?" Ichiro langsung merasa tak enak telah menumpang begitu lama.

"Oh tidak, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja... Kurasa adik kalian sedang dalam kondisi rawan."

"Apa maksud anda?"

Miwa Ichigen menatap Saburo, lalu dengan hati hati berkata, "Saburo kun sedang hamil, bukankah disaat seperti ini, dia membutuhkan alphanya?"

"Ha-hamil?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update yeeey, SEBELUM PUASA LAGI WKWKWK.**

**Maaf, aku baru ingat Mei itu kalian (bagi yang muslim) puasa, jadinya aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini sebelum Mei.**

**Hayooo, yang udah nebak kalo Saburo hamil, angkat tangannyaa! Selamat anda beruntung dengan mendapatkan updatean chapter 4 'Takdir'/apaan sih.**

**_See you 2 months again~_**

Balasan Review:

**_Haruki and Mimi:_****Waah, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca! Iya nih authornya juga bingung mau ketawa apa nangis. Tapi ketawa aja kuy, mamat kan emang bego/heh. Jiro juga, kamu jahat sama calon suamimu. Tapi gak apa, akan ku usahakan mereka cepet rujuk/ketawa sayton./**


	5. 5

Malam menjelang, bulan beserta kawan baiknya—bintang telah muncul untuk menggantikan sang surya yang akan menerangi tempat lainnya.

Seiring bertambahnya gelap, bertambah pula suara jangkrik yang mengerik memecah hening.

Kediaman Daikaku tampak lenggang. Namun jauh berbeda dengan atmosfir tegang di ruang tengah.

Ichiro dan Jiro duduk mengapit Saburo ditengah. Didepan mereka, Daikaku dan Miwa tengah menyeruput teh.

"Jadi... Darimana kau tau jika Saburo hamil?" Ichiro memberanikan diri membuka suara. Tadi setelah Miwa mengucapkan pertanyaan yang bagi mereka dapat menyebabkan gempa bumi–okay itu lebay. Tapi benar benar mengejutkan dan Ichiro yang panik langsung meminta tolong Kuroh untuk membelikan testpack. Dan hasilnya benar benar mengejutkannya. Positif!

"Hm? Bukankah hal itu terlihat jelas? Bau feromonnya berbeda."

"Hah?" Ichiro melongo, Jiro yang baru menyadari sedikit perubahan bau feromon adiknya langsung mengendus perpotongan lehernya.

"Baumu memang sedikit berbeda, Saburo. Tapi kupikir itu karena sabun yang kau pakai..."

Saburo mendelik, menyentuh lehernya yang barusaja diendus Jiro dan merapat pada Ichiro. "JA-JANGAN MENGENDUSKU!"

Ichiro tidak terlalu ambil pusing pertengkaran kedua adiknya. Sudah biasa. Yang jelas... Jika Saburo hamil, berarti usia kandungannya sudah berusia sekitar 3 bulan.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasakan sedikit perubahan pada adikmu, Ichiro? Perutnya yang sedikit membesar, misalnya? Atau moodnya yang mudah berubah?" Daikaku bertanya serius. Jika Saburo benar sedang hamil, maka mereka harus secepatnya memberi tau sang alpha.

"Em... Aku memang merasakan ada yang sedikit berubah darinya. Ia lebih sering menempel pada Jiro. Tapi aku tak sampai berpikir bahwa ia... Ia..." Ichiro menunduk. Kalut dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan adik adiknya.

"Ssh, tak apa, Ichiro, tak apa, itu bukan salahmu." Daikaku berdiri, memutar dan menepuk pundak Ichiro. "Semua itu bukan kebetulan. Walaupun kau menentangnya, semuanya akan tetap seperti ini. Karena ini adalah takdir."

"Daikaku-san, aku rasa kami akan kembali pulang ke Ikekuburo besok." Jiro yang sedari tadi terdiam lantaran tidak percaya bahwa ia melewatkan hal sepenting itu akhirnya membuka mulut, membuat tatapan semuanya terarah padanya. "Niichan, kita tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi. Cepat atau lambat, baik kuso ona maupun geng Yokohama itu pasti akan menemukan kita."

Ichiro mengangguk mengiyakan. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Toh, Saburo sudah meminta untuk pulang tadi.

"Baiklah, kita pulang besok." ucapnya final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hypnosis Mic bukan punyaku. Mereka punya King Record.**

**Dibuat untuk menambah asupan karena asupan MTCxBB mulai (sangat) berkurang. Dan tentu saja, bersenang senang.**

**Typo dan OOC mohon dimaafkan. (Ah, juga, aku benar benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. RLku benar benar menyusahkan hingga aku tak ada tenaga untuk ngetik.)**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamada bersaudara baru saja keluar dari kediaman Daikaku dan akan memasuki mobil jika saja suara seseorang tidak mencegah mereka.

"Buster Bros. Rupanya kalian bersembunyi disini selama ini."

Ketiganya mendadak kaku. Suara ini...

"Bersembunyi di wilayah netral dan meninggalkan rap battle begitu saja selama 3 bulan... Hebat sekali." wanita yang kita kenal bernama Otome itu tersenyum kecil. Begitu menawan namun beracun.

"K-kau! Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Tentu saja dengan memanfaatkan sistem keamanan yang tersebar dimana mana. Untungnya, divisi Yokohama juga membutuhkan waktu untuk melacak kalian." senyum berubah menjadi seringai, dan Ichiro cepat cepat menyembunyikan kedua adiknya dibalik punggung.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihat apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya." wanita itu berbalik pergi dengan tangan bertautan dibalik punggung, tampak menyerah tapi Ichiro tau bahwa tak semudah itu. "Dan kusarankan, gugurkan saja bayi itu. Divisi Yokohama dan divisi Ikekuburo tak akan pernah berdamai."

Saburo didalam rengkuhan Jiro membatu. Jika divisi mereka tak akan pernah berdamai maka—

"Hei, kuso ona." Jiro memanggil dengan datar. Membuat Ichiro dan Otome yang tersenyum sadis berbalik. "Kalau kau sebegitu bencinya dengan divisi Yokohama, bagaimana jika kau mencari rapper lain saja?"

"Ap—"

"Na, kuso ona, adikku ini telah bonding dengan salah satu member Yokohama. Dengan ini kau bisa membebaskan kami dan membiarkan kami menjadi warga sipil biasa bukan?"

Itu benar. Urusan dunia bawah memang bukan urusan mereka jika mereka adalah warga biasa. Mereka bebas berpergian kemanapun. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintai walaupun berbeda kota.

Otome tampak terkejut sebelum setelahnya tersenyum sombong. "Memang aku berminat begitu." lantas ia berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Yamada bersaudara yang kini sibuk menenangkan adik bungsu mereka.

"Tenanglah Saburo, aku pasti akan membuat kalian bersama—"

"Ichinii, aku tidak mau meninggalkan kalian!" Saburo menjerit, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada baju Jiro. "Aku tidak mau... Bersama alpha itu... Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian."

Baik Ichiro maupun Jiro tidak sanggup merangkai kata. Tidak sanggup menolak. Karena bagaimanapun, Saburo adalah adik mereka. Seorang kakak tidak mungkin mampu menolak keinginan adiknya.

Menghela nafas, Ichiro mengangguk. Tapi ia akan menghack jaringan Yakuza Yokohama itu untuk menghentikan pencarian mereka.

"Ayo. Kita pulang ke Ikekuburo." ajaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sampai dengan selamat. Saburo tertidur dengan memeluk lengan Jiro erat dan karena tak ingin membangunkan bocah itu, Jiro lagi lagi menggendongnya walau kali ini sedikit risih dengan feromon Saburo yang keluar tanpa pertahanan.

"Niichan... Feromon Saburo..." ia membisik pelan, tak ingin membangunkan Saburo di gendongannya.

"Keluar lagi? Aku membacanya di internet. Omega hamil memang kadang feromonnya keluar dengan tak teratur. Bawa Saburo kekamar, Jiro. Aku akan memasak untuk makan siang." Ichiro mengusap kepala Jiro, beralih ke kepala Saburo. Tatapannya menyendu.

"... Baik Niichan."

Hijau-merah masih menyendu. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang ia masih menyalahkan diri karena kelewatan tidak menyuntikkan obat pencegah hamil. Tapi Ichiro tidak tega mengatakannya pada Saburo yang tampak biasa saja. Entah bagaimana perasaan anak itu sekarang.

Belum lagi artikel yang tadi dibacanya. Omega laki laki yang hamil dibawah usia 18 tahun memiliki kesempatan hidup dibawah 5%. Tambahan, feromonnya akan keluar secara mendadak dan tak terkontrol jika terlalu jauh dari sang alpha.

Mengusap pipi—yang tanpa sadar telah basah—Ichiro beranjak ke dapur dan mulai memanaskan air. Mungkin setelah makan siang nanti mereka harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Tidak baik makan mie terus menerus. Apalagi 2 kali dalam sehari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yokohama.**

Kota pelabuhan yang dikelilingi oleh badan militer, Mafia, Yakuza, dan orang berkekuatan aneh baik di lautnya maupun darat.

Samatoki Aohitsugi adalah salah satu dari 5 tangan kanan bos Yakuza yang beroperasi tidak hanya di Yokohama. Namun juga di beberapa tempat lainnya.

Dan sekarang... Dia tengah marah besar.

"OIIII! KUSO USAGI! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG JARINGAN KITA DI HACK?!" ia mengumpat kasar setelahnya karena Jyuto memukul kepalanya dengan setumpuk kertas.

"MANA AKU TAU BAKA SAMATOKI! YANG LEBIH PENTING, DIMANA RIOU?!?" Jyuto menatap rendah Samatoki saat pria albino itu menarik kerah kemeja putihnya.

"HAA?! KAU LEBIH MEMIKIRKAN RIOU DARIPADA—"

"Yamada bersaudara sudah kembali kerumah mereka." ucapan Jyuto membuat amarah Samatoki langsung surut. Padam.

Oh. Tunggu.

"Kau bilang mereka sudah kembali?"

Jyuto melepaskan cengkraman Samatoki pada kemejanya dan mengangguk. "Mereka baru saja kembali 2 jam yang lalu."

Samatoki diam sejenak sebelum Sasara Nurude—tangan kanannya—bertanya tenang, "Yamada Ichiro adalah hacker. Tidak... Semua Yamada itu pintar mencari informasi. Menurutmu apa mereka yang..."

"Meng hack jaringan kita." Samatoki tampak benar benar kesal. "Panggil Riou, Sasara, siapkan mobil. Kita ke Ikekuburo sekarang."

"Kau yakin pergi sekarang? Kita akan sampai sore—"

"Sudah lakukan saja!" Samatoki mengeluarkan rokok, menyulutnya kemudian menghisapnya kasar. "Aku benar benar ingin menghabisi bocah tengik itu. Berani beraninya mereka meng hack jaringan kita..."

"Siapa yang meng hack jaringanmu, Samatoki?"

"Riou!" Samatoki menyapa. Ia membuang rokoknya diatas asbak, memeluntirnya dan menekannya hingga tak berbentuk. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Shoukan baru saja menerima telfon dari atasan." Riou berwajah datar seperti biasanya. Tapi tampak kilat sedih dikedua matanya. "Dia meminta shoukan kembali ke Amerika. Ada perang saudara dan mereka kekurangan tentara untuk melindungi warga."

"Riou, kapan kau harus berangkat?" Jyuto angkat suara. Keadaan ini akan makin runyam jika Yamada bersaudara mengira Riou kabur dari perbuatannya tempo lalu.

"Malam ini."

Samatoki dan Jyuto bertukar pandangan, "Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami sekarang. Masih ada waktu. Yamada kembali."

Terkejut, Riou menunduk, badannya bergetar, "benarkah itu?"

"Ya! Dan kita harus cepat atau kau akan terlambat nanti malam. Ayo!" Samatoki mengambil rokok baru, menyulutnya sambil berlalu bergi, diikuti Riou dan Jyuto dibelakangnya. "Akan kuhajar bocah brengsek yang mengacaukan jaringan ku itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sampai lebih cepat—karena cara menyetir Jyuto benar benar sesuatu. Samatoki yang duduk dibelakang sampai terjungkal dan terjeduk kaca hingga jidatnya–yang disebut sebut seksi–memerah.

Salah sendiri sok sokan duduk ditengah tanpa sabuk pengaman.

"Ini rumah mereka?! Cepat masuk! Atau—" Samatoki sudah nyaris menggedor pintu kayu tua jika saja Jyuto tidak mencegahnya.

"Samatoki, ini bukan rumah mereka. Rumah mereka ada disebelahnya." Jyuto berujar kalem. Menghampiri rumah sederhana bertingkat 2 disebelah rumah malang yang seenaknya dijadikan tempat parkir diikuti Riou. Sedangkan Samatoki mengumpat umpat. (Rumahnya itu gaada pager. Cuman garasinya lumayan luas buat parkir mobil pribadi. Mereka ga parkir di rumah Ichi karena depan rumahnya Ichi ada beberapa barang dan pot bunga gede.)

Memang sama gobloknya mereka. Untung rumah yang jadi lahan parkir mendadak adalah rumah kosong.

Jyuto dengan sopan–atau mungkin setengah sopan, mengetuk pintu kayu dengan cat coklat muda.

_Dak dak dak dak!_

"Haloo. Saya Jyuto, dari kepolisian—" belum selesai berbicara, Samatoki dengan kasarnya sudah menarik Jyuto dan ganti menggedor kasar.

"Oii! BUKA PINTUNYA BOCAH BANGSAT! KELUAR—" Gedoran belum selesai dan Samatoki belum siap dengan hilangnya pintu yang mendadak.

_Cklek_—

"BERISIK BANGSAT!" sebuah suara mengumpat kasar, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang refleks melompat mundur saat Samatoki jatuh...

**BRUAGH!**

Terjembab dan mencium karpet bertuliskan '_Home Sweet Home_' dengan mesra.

"ADUH GOB—ANJ*NG JANGAN INJAK ORE SAMA BOCAH TENGIK!" Samatoki makin ngegas saat Ichiro dengan santainya menginjak punggung Samatoki. Ia tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuh Ichiro lebih berat dari tubuhnya, terlebih lagi Ichiro menginjak bahu kanan dan tulang tengah punggungnya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" tatapannya terarah pada Riou yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. "Masuk. Saburo sedang tidur dengan Jiro."

Sengaja, saat berbalik kakinya makin menekan kuat tubuh dibawahnya hingga kalian dapat mendengar bunyi 'Kraaak!' dari punggung Samatoki.

"Ada apa? Masuk. Aku tau kalian langsung kesini saat kepulangan kami terdengar." Ichiro berkata rendah. Memang ia sudah meng hack jaringan milik Samatoki. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada beberapa bawahan mereka yang masih mengintai.

Samatoki sudah tak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Ibaratnya sudah jatuh dari atas atap tertimpa tangga, tertimpa genting pula. Punggungnya encok. Memang sepertinya dia sudah tua.

Jyuto dengan baik hatinya memapah Samatoki yang bergetar sakit dan mendudukkannya di sofa panjang. Sedangkan Riou menatap punggung Ichiro yang menghilang di balik tembok.

"Adududuh... Bangsat! Bocah sialan itu... Adududududuh punggungku..."

Jyuto mengeplak belakang kepala Samatoki kasar, "salahmu sendiri ngegas!"

"ADUH! BISA GAK SIH LO—" Samatoki dan Jyuto nyaris baku hantam jika saja suara rendah Ichiro tidak menghentikan mereka.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar disini. Kalian menambah polusi suara." tiga pasang mata langsung mengarah pada Ichiro yang muncul dengan Saburo dan Jiro di belakangnya.

"Sabu–..." Riou langsung berdiri, nyaris melangkah saat Saburo makin bersembunyi dibalik Ichiro.

Jiro cepat memeluk Saburo, adiknya itu sedikit bergetar dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Niichan, kenapa mereka ada disini?"

Ichiro menghela nafas. Kepalanya serasa mau meledak. "Ayo duduk dulu. Kita bicara. Pada akhirnya cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi."

Ichiro duduk di sofa tunggal, berhadapan dengan Riou. Samatoki dan Jyuto duduk di sofa double, berhadapan dengan televisi didepan. Jiro dan Saburo duduk menyender di lengan sofa tunggal yang Ichiro duduki.

"Kau tau kami punya banyak pertanyaan. Tapi yang paling harus mendapat jawaban adalah Riou." Jyuto melirik Saburo yang mencengkram lengan Ichiro. "Tidakkah kalian seharusnya berbicara saja berdua?"

Saburo memandang kedua kakaknya bergantian, mendapat anggukan yakin dari Ichiro dan tatapan cemas Jiro. Lalu terakhir... Dia menatap Riou yang tampaknya... Benar benar ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Ikut aku. Kita bicara di teras belakang." ia turun, berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Riou yang langsung berjalan mengikutinya.

Hening mengisi setelahnya. Kecanggungan mulai mengudara sampai Jiro memecah hening dengan bisikannya yang lumayan keras seakan menyindir.

"Kenapa kita harus berurusan dengan mereka sih? Terutama kuda bodoh tukang ngegas sepertinya."

Ichiro nyaris menjawab jika saja Samatoki dengan otaknya yang bersel satu itu tidak langsung membentak.

"Berisik bocah! Ini kan salahmu juga yang membuat masalah dengan Underground!"

Jiro langsung diam. Tampak begitu bersalah akan masalah itu. Benar juga. Pertemuan mereka dengan MTC juga gara gara dirinya. Saburo jadi seperti sekarang... Itu karena dirinya.

Ichiro juga diam. Ia tak bisa membantah. Sekalipun ia merasa bahwa Jiro tak perlu bertanggung jawab.

"Maa, sudah lupakan saja itu. Masalalu biarkan saja. Toh sudah berlalu. Sekarang, ayo duduk dan minum selagi menunggu mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Ichiro-kun, kau bisa menjamu tamu dengan baik kan?" Jyuto melerai. Tak ingin terjadi keributan antara seekor kuda pemarah disebelahnya dengan dua orang bocah manis.

Ichiro diam tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap dingin kedua tamunya sebelum pergi kedapur diikuti Jiro yang tidak mau ditinggal.

Jyuto menatap Samatoki yang duduk menyender seraya memijat pelan pinggangnya. Ouch, mister Yokohama badboy yang katanya hardcore rupanya sudah setua ini. Pantas saja rambutnya putih semua.

"Bocah sialan itu menginjak tubuhku hingga remuk rasanya—adududuh..." Samatoki mengumpat. Sebenarnya berapa berat badan Ichiro sampai ia tak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Jyuto menahan tawa. Itu salahnya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Membuat Samatoki meliriknya kesal.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Pffft—maaf Samatoki, mau ku bantu memijat punggungmu?"

Samatoki menatap ngeri, yang benar saja kelinci mesum ini mau memijatnya. "Ogah! Jangan menyentuh ku! Dasar mesum!"

"Kau membuatku seperti akan melakukan pemerkosaan padamu."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya bangsat!"

"Siapa yang kau katakan bangsat, bangsat?!"

"Tolong tidak berteriak kalau kalian tidak mau ku tendang dari sini." Ichiro muncul dengan nampan membawa kopi dan teh. Diikuti Jiro yang membawa setoples besar kue kering.

"Niichan, usir saja mereka." Jiro memanasi sambil menatap tajam Samatoki dan Jyuto dari balik punggung Ichiro.

"Apa katamu bocah?!" Samatoki langsung ngegas. Padahal punggungnya masih sakit. Ckckckck...

"Jangan membentak adikku sialan!" Ichiro menaruh nampan berisi minuman diatas meja dengan sedikit kasar, diikuti oleh Jiro.

"Maa, sudahlah kalian ini... Aku lelah. Izinkan aku keluar untuk merokok. Dan kau, jangan buat masalah." manik hijau Jyuto melirik tajam Samatoki yang mendengus kesal. Inginnya ikut merokok, tapi punggungnya sakit. Ia tidak bisa terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Sialan." berakhir dengan mengumpat pelan seraya menyender lemas pada sofa. Membiarkan saja dua Yamada yang menyalakan televisi dan melupakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riou mengikuti dengan tenang sekalipun sesuatu didalam dirinya memaksa untuk segera memeluk bocah didepannya. Aroma manisnya sedikit berbeda, ada bau buah buahan didalamnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya ingin segera memeluk bocah yang telah menjadi matenya itu.

"... Riou...San," Saburo berhenti melangkah, menundukkan kepala membelakangi Riou. Suaranya bergetar seperti nyaris pecah. "Ma—"

"Panggil saja shoukan dengan panggilan Riou, Saburo-kun." Riou berujar rendah. Kakinya melangkah mendekat sehingga punggung Saburo nyaris menempel pada dadanya. "Shoukan... Ingin bertanya banyak hal."

"... maaf Riou... Maaf..." tanpa disangka Saburo menangis. Berbalik dengan cepat dan memeluk Riou yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku... Hiks..."

Sejujurnya Riou sangat ingin bertanya apa kesalahan Saburo. Tapi ia mengurungkannya. Membiarkan Saburo menangis sampai puas di pelukannya dan menunggu Saburo tenang adalah pilihan bijak.

"Riou... Hsk... Riou..." Saburo yang hanya sampai sedagu Riou membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang membuatnya nyaman. Memenenangkan diri sebelum membuka suara. "Sebenarnya... Aku takut."

Riou mengusap usap punggung Saburo, berusaha membuatnya tenang dengan feromon alpha yang dengan sengaja dikeluarkannya.

"Aku takut Riou marah. Aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa penjelasan. Menghilang berbulan bulan dan saat kembali... Riou..."

"Lanjutkan, Saburo-kun. Tidak apa apa." Riou melepas pelukan mereka dan menangkup kedua pipi Saburo yang lembab. Mengusap air mata yang turun dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Riou... Aku... Aku mengandung anakmu." Saburo mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar. Ah... Mungkin saja pria ini akan memintanya menggugurkan anak ini. Pria ini tentara... Bukan? Saburo sempat mendengar kabar bahwa perang saudara tengah terjadi di Amerika dan mereka kekurangan tentara untuk melindungi warga dari dampak perang. Mungkin saja pria ini jijik padanya. Tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi. Mungkin saja–

_Cup_.

Kecupan singkat membungkam pikiran negatif Saburo yang berkelana bebas.

"Riou...?"

"Terimakasih, Saburo-kun. Terimakasih karena kau tidak mengugurkannya." pelukan Riou mengerat, hangat, menenangkannya. "Shoukan... Sangat bahagia saat Saburo-kun kembali..."

Air mata kembali leleh. Kali ini penuh kebahagiaan. "Riou... Terimakasih kau menerimaku... Terimakasih... Jangan pergi, jangan pergi dariku Riou."

Ciuman dalam kembali tercipta, saling mengait penuh kerinduan, kebahagiaan.

Tapi... Riou tidak bisa menyembunyukna fakta bahwa kali ini ia yang harus meninggalkan Saburo. Pasangan yang sudah dipilihnya.

"Saburo-kun... Sebenarnya... Shoukan ingin memberi tau sesuatu."

Saburo menatap tidak paham, tapi kemudian senyum sedih tercipta di bibirnya. "Kau akan pergi ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**Sebenarnya lebih panjang dari ini. Tapi karena buru-buru, yasudah segini aja. Yang penting SamaIchi-nya dapet dan RiouSabu-nya manis.**

**Dan aku benar-benar Hiatus setelah ini selesai.**

**Jadi, sampai jumpa tahun depan!**


End file.
